An strange occurance
by fanatic1010
Summary: what happens when the gang and Sesshomaru teams up. certainly nothing kagome expected that's for sure. rated T for language and future chapters COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: the plan

**hello everyone. im new here so this is my first fanfic ever. as a warning there may be a couple of mistakes and out of characterness. just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me i do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. They are all by their creator Rumiko Takahashi. **[REEDITED]

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1: the plan<strong>

Inuyasha could smell him from a mile a way and knew for sure if they kept heading straight they would definitely run into HIM. The one person they needed had to be the one that has tried to kill him on many occasions. That person was none other than his half brother Sesshomaru. If Naraku wasn't beginning to get stronger every time they faced off, he wouldn't be going to ask the inu-youkai for help at all, plus Kagome pretty much sat him till he was 10 feet below the ground before he agreed to do it. Yep, it was all her fault that he was going through this.

_'Damn girl and her dumb ideas,'_ he thought to himself. _'This will never work. As soon as that bastard sees me his gonna attack'_

"INUYASHA!" Said hanyou turn around to see an angry Kagome staring at him.

"What? Don't tell me your tired already? We just started walking!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. "You see! He wasn't even paying attention!" She then turned back to Inuyasha and stated. "You idiot! No one was complaining. We were talking about how we are going to convince Sesshomaru to join us."

"Now you guys are thinking about that when we're so damn near to seeing him? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. No need to get angry." Miroku said walking up to the hanyou. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say monk, but you don't have a psychotic demon of a brother that's trying to wipe you from existence. I know for sure as soon as we propose this plan that cold hearted bastard will take on good look at me and try to slice me to bits. Heh. As if he could even land a blow on me," he stated proudly and confidently.

"Is that so dear little brother".

Everyone eyes widened as they realized Sesshomaru was a little way off to the side, listening with a bored look on his face. He took a step towards them and spoke. "If you were really superior as you sound to be then you would have notice this Sesshomaru's presence. Now, I demand you tell me what business you have on my lands."

Inuyasha immediately pushed Kagome forward causing her to lose her balance. "She has something to tell you."

"EH?" Kagome looked back to face Inuyaha. "You're the one whose suppose to ask!" _'I can't believe he thinks Sesshomaru would listen to me. A human!'_

"Well it was YOUR idea so it only makes more sense that you suggest the plan." Inuyasha had a victory smirk on his face.

"You know, Kagome, he does have a point." Sango stated.

Kagome inwardly groaned as she turned to face the demon lord who surprisingly was still standing there patiently. "Um... Good day L-Lord Sesshomaru." She addressed bowing with respect.

"Hn." was the only reply.

Taking that as a suggestion to continue she went on. "Um... You see we came here to ask for your help." She paused before adding, "With Naraku."

"Oh. And what makes you think I would help you?"

"Um... well..." _'He got a pretty good point.' _Kagome thought. _'Why would he help us? I mean it is his hated half-brother's group.' _She sighed to herself as she got ready to try to persuade him once more. "I don't... I just think it would benefit us all if we join forces to-"

"How will joining a group made of humans and a weak hanyou benefit this Sesshomaru?" Said demon lord turned away from the group and began to walk away. "I refuse your offer for I do not need it."

_'Why that...' _"Wait a minute!" Kagome had ran in front of the taiyoukai before her mind could comprehend anything. "Just because we're human doesn't mean we're weak! And have you forgotten the many times Inuyasha has defeated you. I know you're in search for Naraku since it's been rumored that he fled to the west. We ALL want to destroy that bastard but we need to find him first. By sensing out the Shinkon no Tama we'll be able to find him and since you know this land it'll make things twice as fast." _'Not to mention we are always being targeted by the creep'._

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru once again walked away but stop a few feet away. "One more thing," he said turning to give a cold glare towards Kagome. "If you ever speak to this Sesshomaru with such a manner again, I will not hesitate to rip your heart from your body." And with that the taiyoukai left leaving a very uneasy miko.

"Um... Kagome, are you ok?" the demon slayer asked when the young girl never moved from her spot. Kagome turned to give a weak smile to her friend before stating that she was fine.

Before Sango could say anything else Inuyasha decided to speak his mind. "I knew this would happen. Feh. Like that bastard would have listened anyway. To him everyone is weaker than himself. I'm just surprised he didn't attempt to kill you right away though I would have stopped him. Anyways this is what happens when you come up with such dumb ideas."

"Oh ho. So my idea was dumb you say?" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and stared at the hanyou. "Well, excuse me for thinking we needed the extra help against Naraku. I didn't realize it would've been stupid to ask the one person that was as persistent in finding Naraku to help us. Would it have been better if I had maybe asked Koga' even though his strength doesn't match up to that of your brother. Better yet let's just find Naraku on our own so we can get our asses kicked for the millionth time!" Kagome then walked passed Inuyasha and without turning she yelled," SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!"

The rest of the group just shook their heads at the hanyou shaped crater before following the miko whose current thoughts were on the demon lord. _'Why didn't he kill me right away?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter 1. all i can say is that it came out better than i expected. please review kindly. if you do critic my work let me know why or i will just ignore it. the next chapter will be posted next week... hopefully.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **[REEDITED]

**Hey there! sorry for not updating last week but i was way too busy with fcat and a major history assignment. i wanna thank all who reviewed and liked my story. hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i still do not own any part of inuyasha. all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>An unlikely rescue<strong>

It's been about a week since the group last saw Sesshomaru and tried to convince him to join them. They were still in the western lands looking for any signs of Naraku. Every village they went to claimed that there have been no disturbances whatsoever. This only made a certain hanyou more anxious to find the vile demon. Unfortunately for the rest of them this meant trekking through the terrain in the blazing summer sun.

"Inuyasha, let's stop and rest," Kagome requested. They had been travelling since day break. It was now past noon and they haven't stopped, not even for lunch.

"We can't stop now," Inuyasha replied without looking back.

"But Inuyasha, we've been walking all day and it's too hot. And I feel like I'm literally frying in this heat."

Inuyasha suppressed a low growl. He knew Kagome was right. "Alright. Just a little longer, then we'll stop for the rest of the day."

Everyone sighed with relief as they sounded out their agreement.

It was another hour before they stopped. Luckily they were near a stream surrounded by trees. When Inuyasha gave the all clear, Shippo immediately ran towards the stream and dunked his head in it.

"Ahhh! The water feels so good doesn't it Kagome," the young kitsune said to the girl next to him.

"It sure does Shippo. Best water I ever tasted!"

"I must agree," Sango said taking a drink. "It's so fresh and clean. There must be an underground spring nearby."

"Is that so?"

"Don't you dare get any ideas Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot in a tree.

"What are you talking about?"

"You probably want to go look for the spring and with your luck I know for sure you'll be attacked by a demon."

"How does that happen anyway?" Miroku asked.

"Simple. She goes off by herself out of curiosity or anger, then ends up lost because she's too stupid to pay attention to her surroundings. And instead of keeping in one place so people can find her she tries to find her own way back which gets her even more lost. And finally she is attacked by demons and I gotta rescue her dumb ass."

"Inuyasha you're over exaggerating!" Kagome yelled from below. "I have not gotten into that much trouble all the time. It's only happened once or twice."

"That may be so Lady Kagome, but Inuyasha is right about your luck with demons. You're either being attacked by them or kidnapped," Miroku stated.

"..."

"See? I'm right and your wrong!'' Inuyasha gloated.

Kagome was mad, but she wasn't about to prove Inuyasha right by running off. Instead she decided to sit under a tree far from the hanyou_. _While she was busy brooding, Kagome didn't notice Shippo next to her until he tapped her making her jump.

"Oh my god! Shippo you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," the kitsune said sitting onto her lap. "But I did call out to you."

"Did you?"

"Yep. Um... Kagome... you don't have to listen to Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?"

" I'm talking about when he called you stupid 'cause you're not. You only end up being attacked or kidnapped by demons because you try to help other people."

Kagome took Shippo in her arms and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Shippo."

"Your welcome. And Kagome... I'm hungry."

Kagome giggled at the statement. "Alright, I'll start cooking."

Before the two could even move there was a roar from behind them followed by a scream. Kagome quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, and dashed into the woods, leaving Shippo to get the others. Ahead of her was the sound of trees crashing to the ground. As she broke through the tree lines into a small clearing, Kagome saw a small girl (around nine or ten years) on the ground in front of a large rat demon. The demon looked like it was ready to eat the poor child. Without any hesitation Kagome aimed her arrow and let it launch, hitting the demon and instantly purifying it. Kagome then rushed to the little girl to see if she was injured. The girl was now sitting and staring at where the demon once was.

"Are you alright?"

The girl faced Kagome and smiled widely. "You saved Rin! Rin is so happy."

"Rin?" Kagome looked down at the little girl dressed in a orange, floral pattern kimono. Suddenly she remembered that Rin was name of the child that followed Sesshomaru around. "Hey, how did you get here and where is Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is patrolling. Rin was bored and decided to play hide and seek with master Jaken, but then Rin got lost and was attacked by the demons."

_'Wait! Did she just say demons?' "_Demons? As in a lot?"

The girl nodded her head. Just then, Inuyasha and the rest of the group ran into the clearing.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine Shippo"

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked.

"I saved her from a demon," she said ignoring all the looks of shock from her friends but Shippo, who was smiling. "I'll explain later but first let's get back to camp so I can care for this girl's wounds."

"Who is this little girl?" Shippo asked staring at her. "She looks familiar."

"This is Rin. She's the little girl that's always with Sesshomaru."

Upon hearing his brother's name, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "She's the what?"

"I said she's the..."

"I heard what you said I'm just a little shocked. I mean, come on. This is my human hating brother we're talking about. There is no way he would have some human child with him!"

"Idiot! If you weren't fighting all the time you would have notice her." Kagome said.

"Whatever. Well, at least this makes sense. The cold bastard couldn't stand her scent and abandon the kid."

"That's a lie!" Rin screamed. "Lord Sesshomaru would never abandon Rin. He always protects Rin from every demon and always come back! Lord Sesshomaru will find Rin."

"What makes you so sure little one? Why do you hold so much faith in Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"It's because Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life."

_So he does have a kind heart. _Kagome thought. _Well, now this means we will definitely meet again._

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd i do? Please review, no flames. And again sorry it's late.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **[REEDITED]

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M SO GLAD FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR MY STORY. I GOTTA ADMIT ITS BEEN A HARD WEEK FOR ME BUT I MANAGED TO GET CHAPTER 3 UP. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA. THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: STRENGTH WITHIN<strong>

It was the last time he would leave the young girl in the care of the imp. Sesshomaru had just returned from his patrols, only to find a sleeping Jaken and a missing Rin. He suppressed a growl and kicked the snoring demon awake. He was already irritated that demons were causing mischief in his lands, now he had to deal with this.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!"

"Silence Jaken. Where is Rin," Sesshomaru demanded, noting the way Jaken shuffled his feet unsteadily. "Jaken."

"FORGIVE ME LORD SESSHOMARU! I tried to stop the human girl but she ran off! Please forgive this lowly servant!" the green creature squawked while bowing on the ground multiple of times.

"Enough" Sesshomaru turned away and searched for Rin's scent. When he located its direction, he started to follow it, but not before saying a few last words to the imp. "For your sake Jaken, Rin had better be unharmed or this Sesshomaru will make your life hell." With that said and done, he proceeded into the forest.

* * *

><p>"I still think its a waste of time" Inuyasha said.<p>

Everyone was back at camp and had eaten a good meal. Kagome explained what happened after she cared for Rin's cuts. It was now nearing sunset and she was still arguing with Inuyasha that they should find Sesshomaru. Currently they were under the shade of trees along with Miroku and Sango, while Shippo and Rin played near the stream with Kirara.

"Inuyasha how is it a waste of time? She said Sesshomaru would be looking for her, right? So, we might as well find him for her." Kagome stated not taking her eyes off the children. Somehow she felt uneasy, like there was some unknown danger lurking about, ready to strike. She dared not tell Inuyasha for he would only call her stupid and weak. _'Like I don't get that all the time.'_

"Listen. My cold hearted brother doesn't care for humans. he definitely won't be looking for the kid."

"If that is the case, then why would he bring her back to life?" Sango asked

"Feh. How should I know what the bastard thinks."

"If you don't know what he thinks then don't accuse him," Kagome replied.

"What? Are you defending him?"

"I'm not. But for all we know Sesshomaru could have changed."

"Oh please. Sesshomaru will never change."

Before Kagome could reply, she felt a familiar presence closed by. '_Could it be?' _Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw a group of soul collectors over the trees on the opposite side of their camp. It took a few seconds for Inuyasha to also see the sign that showed his dead lover was near.

"Since this conversation is over, I'm going for a walk," he said. Then took of in the direction he knew Kikyo was in, not waiting for a reply from anyone.

"Jeez! How obvious do you have to be. Stupid ass hanyou." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Um... Are you alright Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked a bit worried.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Sango exchanged a look with Miroku. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm going to get Shippo and Rin now, it's getting dark." She left the two and went toward the stream. _'Why do they always do that? I'm no longer hurt by Inuyasha's decision to be with Kikyo. I just wished he'd tell me instead of running off. I thought I was trusted... guessed not' _As she neared the children, who were playing tag, Kagome felt multiple auras from demons approaching. Suddenly, ten or twelve demons came trashing trough the forest towards Shippo and Rin.

"NO!" Kagome ran towards them and made a barrier that she quickly formed with her powers. _'Seems all that training with Keade paid off' _Kagome looked at the two children next to her. "Are you guys OK?"

They both nodded then shut their eyes when four demons each hit her barrier trying to get at them.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked over to see Sango and Miroku fight their way through the demons, along with Kirara, who made her way to help them. That's when she also noticed that the number of demons had intensified. _'Where the hell did they all come from?'_

"Kagome. I think these are the same demons that chased me." Rin said from her spot on the ground.

_'Hmm. They wouldn't all come for one human. It's gotta be a trap! It would only explain how such low level youkais could hide their presence until the last moment.'_

There was now about thirty demons surrounding and attacking the barrier, which was becoming weaker, and there was no where to escape. Kagome had to come up with an idea and fast. She noticed the distance between the barrier and the position of Sango and Miroku had decreased. Just behind them, where they were sitting before, was her bow and arrows. '_If only I could reach it... but I need to get Shippo and Rin to safety, I wonder...'_

"Sango!" Kagome cried out. "I need to get these two out of here. I need you to somehow make a path while I send out a blast of my power to get rid of the demons in front of us."

"You can do that?"

"There's many things I can do now that you guys don't know but I'll tell you after we get out of this mess!"

"OK." was the reply before Sango let her boomerang fly through the demons. A second later Miroku used his Wind Tunnel to suck in the rest, making a path. Quickly Kagome sent a strong wave of her power to the demons surrounding the barrier instantly purifying them.

"Come on, let's go!" She picked up both children and ran towards the others. "Kirara! Take them to safety" As soon as Kirara reached them, the demons had gain more numbers. Kagome hurriedly placed the two kids on top of Kirara, who set off to the skies, then rushed toward her bow and arrows. Before she could grab them, a snake demon managed to wrap it's body around her, immobilizing her. She tried to wiggle out of it's grip, but to no avail.

"Keh, keh, keh. Struggling won't help." the demon hissed. "A miko with such great power shouldn't live. Keh keh keh. I wonder how good you'll taste." The demon squeezed her tighter causing her to scream out. The others couldn't help since they were now surrounded.

_'CRAP! I'll be damned if I get eaten! This is gonna take a lot of focus' _Kagome started to gather her powers to the tip of her fingers then dug them into the demon's skin, burning the flesh. It hissed in pain and released her. In a split second, Kagome grabbed her weapons and fired a shot at the demon. It dissipated into nothing. She then focus her attention to the now forty demons around her friends. A roar was heard from deep within the forest then a huge surge of youkai power was felt by all. Kagome froze on the spot as she recognized who it could be. A white blur was seen then every demon was slain in a flash. There standing in the moonlight, was the one and only, Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Now how was that. sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was gonna post it earlier but then decided to change it a little. I gotta say this version is better than the one I was originally goin to put up. hoped u liked it. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO TO ALL. I SAW THAT MY LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIG HIT, NOT THAT IT MATTERS SINCE IM IN LOVE WITH WRITING THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA... MAYBE IF I GO BACK IN TIME**

[REEDITED]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: AN UNPLEASANT SURPRISE<strong>

Sesshomaru had followed her scent through a clearing, where he found a trace of her blood and the stench of a demon. He knew she couldn't be dead, since there would've been a large stain of blood on the ground. Additionally, there was another scent with hers that had him rather curious; the scent of water lilies. It seemed to lead straight to the forest, and when he neared it, he could catch the scent of others- including his half brother. As he started through the woods he could feel and sense many demons, and could hear the sounds of a battle. His pace only quicken when he sensed her fear. He made a sound between a growl and a howl to let all know he was coming. In a matter of seconds he was through the tree line and saw nearly forty demons attacking the small group that traveled with the half breed. Before anyone could notice he was there, he quickly made mince meat out of all the demons.

"Ss-Sesshomaru?"

The sound of his name made him turn around to see his brother's wench on the ground in a defensive stance, though she let her guard fall when she saw him. "Where is Rin" he commanded more than asked.

As if reading his mind Kirara soon appeared with both Rin and Shippo on her back. Rin jumped off of Kirara and ran toward the demon lord, hugging his legs. "Lord Sesshomaru you're here! Rin knew you would come! Rin was so scared but Kagome saved me, twice!"

He gave a long stare at Kagome. _'This human girl saved Rin? I knew of her being a priestess but just how far does her powers go? And her scent is the same as the one in the clearing.' _Sesshomaru thought curiously, though he didn't show it.

Kagome stepped forward a little and gave a small bow toward Sesshomaru. "Thank you for saving us." By now the demon slayer and monk had gather near her, they were slightly wounded. That's when he also noticed that his idiot half brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Do not be confused human for I had no intention for saving your lives, I have only come to retrieve what belongs to this Sesshomaru. In any case, where is the half breed? Surely even he would be capable of defeating such demons."

"Don't know and I really don't care at the moment" She answered with bitterness. _'Really, where was he? It's not like he's so far away he can't hear if we're in trouble." _She let out a sigh and looked at the demon in front of them. "Even if you didn't mean to save us, you did. So thanks."

"Hn" he turned to leave. "Rin we're going." The young child said a fast goodbye to everyone, ready to go with the demon she saw as a father figure.

"Ah, wait" Kagome called out. "Sesshomaru, I hope that you would reconsider our proposal from earlier."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks then turned his head to look at her with cold eyes. "Once again human I have no need to help you or require your help. And if you believe that this Sesshomaru owes you for saving my ward's life then you are wrong." That's all he said before turning away and returning to where he came.

Kagome sighed then walked toward her bag picking it up. _'Guess I'll have to work harder now if we are to defeat Naraku. Jeez! Stubborn dog won't change his ways any time soon.' _"Alright you guys, I say we travel away from here, I can't stand looking at these dead corps."

"Is that a wise decision Lady Kagome? What if Inuyasha comes back while we're gone?" Miroku asked.

"It's fine. He could find us when he's ready. Plus, we won't go that far. Just a mile or so."

Everyone agreed and followed her away from the now bloody camp not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>"That girl is starting to be a bigger thorn in my side than I originally thought." said a cold malicious voice from the shadows. "Who knew her strength could grow that much? I'll have to think of another plan. One that would finally rid me of her existence." Red eyes glittered with pure evil. "And I know just the way" he chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome shivered. That's the second time she had felt as if some evil deed was about to happen.<p>

"Oi wench are you even paying attention to what I said?!" yelled Inuyasha. He had finally come back earlier in the morning and was 'reprimanding' them for not finding him when they got attacked. Kagome gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't paying attention. "What the devil is wrong with you? Can't you pay attention for even a second!"

"Ugh! Will you just shut up?" Kagome yelled. "Hell! I'm so sick of this! You don't understand a damn thing, Inuyasha. While you were busy doing who knows what with Kikyo, we were fighting off forty demons, and if Sesshomaru didn't show when he did we probably would have gotten more severe wounds or died. So, I don't want to hear your crap about us looking for you when you could have come if you were near enough to hear the fight!" She rushed off ahead leaving her friends in a bit of a daze. Shippo, of course, recovered quickly then ran to catch up with Kagome. When he caught up with her, she allowed him to rid on her shoulder.

"Kagome do you still love Inuyasha?" The question made Kagome stop in her tracks. It was such an innocent question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think he deserves your love and I don't like it when you get hurt because of him."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "No. I don't love him that way anymore. But I do care about him, like I would a brother." This answer seemed to satisfy Shippo for he moved the conversation to learning new tricks. While listening to him, Kagome again began to feel an ominous presence. Her guts were telling her to go toward the others in the back yet she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she kept on walking. Suddenly, the ground underneath her feet gave way and both she and Shippo fell into a deep pit.

"Kagome!" the others ran toward the pit and looked down.

"We're okay, just a little bruised. Man this pit is huge"

"Why can't you be more careful," Inuyasha said harshly though he was concern for his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get us out of here would ya"

"Let me get them with Kirara," Sango suggested. "That way we don't end up slipping in and getting stuck." They all agreed to go along with her plan. As she neared the two stuck in the pit, a huge tail of sorts came out off the ground and hit Kirara, sending her and the demon slayer crashing to the ground.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled, while Miroku went to the fallen girl's side.

"She's alright but unconscious. What was that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to get Kagome out of there." Inuyasha stated already sliding down into the pit and drawing out the Tetsusaiga. The strange tail retreated into the ground leaving a hole in the earth. "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yea, but let's get out of here" Before any of them could move a rumble was heard, followed by a large scorpion youkai emerging from the ground. It laughed with so much malice, it sent chills down Kagome spine.

"You will not escape my trap" it said. "I shall devour the priestess and the shards" It then strike its tail towards her and Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. it came out smaller than intanded, so sorry about the cliffhanger. im really glad though. with finals goin on i didn't think i would have been anle to post this chapter. it may be awhile before chapter 5 is up so please bare with me. anyways plz review. NO FLAMES unless its to state a mistake i mite have made.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP. SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS HAVING WRITERS BLOCK. SO DON'T KILL ME. XD WELL, PLEASE ENJOY MY LATEST CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN OR EVER WILL :(**

**CHAPTER 5: SUBCONSCIOUS PRISON part 1  
><strong>[REEDITED]

* * *

><p>Inuyasha picked Kagome and Shippo up, and leaped into the air, dodging the scorpion's attack. He safely landed next to where Sango and Miroku was, and placed Kagome down. "Everyone stay behind me" Inuyasha said before facing the youkai. "I'm gonna end this with on swing. WIND SCAR!" He swung Tetsusaiga at the youkai, releasing the Wind Scar, slicing it to bits. "For something so big it sure was weak. Let's get out of here."<p>

"Wait Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We have to make sure Sango and Kirara are able to travel."

"Don't worry about it" Sango said getting up. "We're both fine. That demon caught us by surprise, never saw it coming. If I hadn't used Hiraikotsu as a shield, then we both would have been more seriously injured."

"That's good." Kagome sighed with relief. She retrieved her bag and weapons, which had fallen from before, then proceeded to walk away from the pit. A small whimper from Shippo made her stop. "What's the matter Shippo?" He was pointing directly at the center of the pit.

"T-the d-d-demon" was the shaken reply. Kagome turned to where he was pointing to and saw that the demon's flesh had regrouped and started to regenerate.

"Ah! Inuyasha we have a little problem!" Everyone turned at her voice and saw exactly how big this little problem was.

"HEHEHEHEHE! Did you really think I would be so easily defeated, half-breed?" The demon began to laugh maniacally. "I am Arashi master of the earth and the bringer of your death."

"Like you're gonna get the chance to even try!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at the demon. He leaped into the air to strike but was abruptly struck down by Arashi's claw. Inuyasha landed on his feet though he did wobble somewhat. _'Damn it! How can it move so fast?'_

The demon laughed again. "Didn't I tell you I won't be so easily defeated? Although, you did take me by surprise with that one attack, I can assure you it will not happen again. Now prepare to die!" With that said, Arashi attacked with his claws. Inuyasha managed to dodge them, only to be struck down once again, this time by the tail.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to her friend's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Damn it! This demon's smarter than he looks I'll give him that." Inuyasha got back up on his feet. "Can you guys provide a distraction?"

"Don't we always" Kagome replied smiling. "Just make sure he actually falls for it" The two of them parted, Kagome towards the rest of the group and Inuyasha heading for the youkai. Unbeknownst to them all was the real evil behind the scorpion youkai and that evil presence was much nearer than they could imagine.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had trailed his brother's group after making sure Rin was safe at his palace. It was curiosity of the ningen girl that had him following them. How did she gain so much strength? Just how strong was she? Is there a limit to her powers and just how far do they extend to? All these questions and more swarmed in his head, and he did not like it one bit. If it's anything Sesshomaru could not stand, other than his brother, it was being curious and uninformed.<p>

He stayed hidden within the trees and masked his aura so no one could detect his presence. He watched as the group started out, his brother and the girl bickering about the events of last night. As the girl walked further away from the group, Sesshomaru felt the presence of a youkai. Suddenly the ground trembled and the miko had fallen into a pit. He continued to watch as his brother and friends tried getting the girl out, and witnessed the attack by the scorpion youkai. He stared intently as Inuyasha dealt a blow to the demon using the Wind Scar. He would have left if he hadn't felt a disturbing demonic aura. He felt it right as the demon called Arashi regenerated.

Sesshomaru turned his head in the direction of the aura and growled to himself. _'Naraku'_

* * *

><p>Kagome notched her arrow and took aim while Sango and Miroku flew over head on Kirara, distracting the youkai. When they flew out of the range of the youkai's attacks she let her arrow fly straight to the its side. It roared with pain and fury, and quickly turned it's attention to her.<p>

"Don't think your little miko powers are enough to defeat me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, barely dodging an attack from Arashi's tail. "Now would be a good time!"

"I know, I know. Just duck!" As soon as the warning was given, Inuyasha jump out from his hidden spot into the air. Tetsusaiga began to crystallize. _'Now I'm gonna get him' _"Adamant Barrage!" He swung his sword releasing the millions of crystal shards at the youkai's back, piercing through its body. Arashi yelled out in pain before dropping to the ground, his body still.

"Did we win?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha got back to them.

"Yeah. He's not getting up after that attack."

"How can you be sure?" Shippo stated. "He got up the last time"

Inuyasha growled. "Well I can be certain that this time he's definitely dead. Just look"

Shippo peeked into the pit and quickly ran back. "H-he's gone"

"Told you. He's dead, gone, never again to rise"

"Umm. I think he seriously meant it was gone," Sango said looking into the now empty pit.

"What? How can he still be alive? That attack should have ended him"

Kagome walked over to Sango and stared at the pit. "This is strange"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"The demon. It's gone but I can still feel its presence. Not only that but there's something dark about the demon's aura." Suddenly, Kagome felt a surge of energy right before a claw burst out of the ground, grabbing her in its clutches. She screamed in agony as the scorpion youkai slowly squeezed the life out of her.

* * *

><p>Naraku watched with approval as the Inutaichi try to defeat Arashi and fail. <em>'Try all you want but Arashi is unbeatable, thanks to the shikon jewel I gave him. Even that girl won't be able to sense it.' <em>Naraku chuckled to himself. _'It's only a matter of time before the miko is dead and out of my way. Then I'll have only two more problems to take care of. Inuyasha and' _Naraku turned and grinned viciously at his sudden visitor. "Sesshomaru."

"Naraku." Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin.

"Now, now. Why be so hasty? Is the great Inu lord that quick to die?"

"The only one dying here is you." Before he could make a move, Sesshomaru heard a scream cut across the forest.

"Kekeke. Looks like someone else is going to die instead. I bid you farewell." Naraku said before vanishing. Sesshomaru growled to himself, then turned to where the scream originated. Seeing that it was in the location of his brother's group, he bounded off to put an end to the battle.

* * *

><p>"Let go of her, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled striking the scorpion youkai with his Tetsusaiga.<p>

The youkai chuckled. "Don't worry half-breed, you'll get your turn to die soon enough. But first, it's the miko." Arashi began squeezing Kagome between his claws. Her friends could only try in vain to attack him, while she screamed in agony.

_'Why? Why do I have to die now?' _She thought as she started to drift off into unconsciousness. _'I can't die yet. Please, not yet'__** Then don't. **_Kagome's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. _'Who...' __**If you don't want to die then live. Protect yourself. You have power so use it. **_Kagome looked at the youkai holding her. _'I'm not strong enough to defeat him.' __**That may be so but you're strong enough to cause him injury. Look closely at your enemy, find his weakness and strike.**_

Kagome took a long look at the scorpion youkai and noticed that his whole body was covered in armor except for his sides and underbelly._ 'I have to get free' _Kagome thought. Remembering how she got the snake youkai to release her, Kagome started gathering some of her purifying powers into her fingers, then pressed them onto the claw of the demon. Immediately, the outer shell of the youkai began to purify and peel away.

Arashi screeched in pain and released his hold on Kagome. Inuyasha quickly caught her falling body before the youkai had a chance to recover from the shocking pain. He landed safely away and placed Kagome gently on the ground where the rest of the group had just arrived. "Kagome stay here.''

"No, Inuyasha wait." Kagome said getting up.

"Kagome I said to stay! You're too injured to do anything. Let the rest of us handle it."

Ignoring him, Kagome turned to Sango. "Where is my bow and arrows?"

"Right here." Sango replied giving them to her. "But Kagome, you really are in no condition..."

"I'll be fine!" She turned away from her friends and walked toward the demon. "My miko abilities is the only thing that seems to have a large effect on him."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran in front of her and blocked her path. "Don't be stupid! I'm not gonna let you do this while you're hurt!"

"Inuyasha, for once will you just have a little faith in me?" She said looking at him with sad eyes. "I know what I'm doing so don't stop me." She pushed past him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. "Inuyasha..."

"I do trust you." Inuyasha said turning to her. "but I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't die. Keep him distracted long enough for me to hit him, 'kay?" Inuyasha nodded then ran off to attack the demon. _'Okay Kagome, you can do this. Just focus on your target' _She got her arrows ready and aimed straight at the side of the youkai. _'I'll have to be quick about this'_

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome channeled her energy into her arrow. She let the arrow fly and watched as it penetrated the youkai's side, piercing through and purifying its body. It let out a painful cry as its body burned away like acid and dug through the earth, disappearing. Kagome let out the breathe she was holding and collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw before blacking out were her friends rushing to her side, calling out her name.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru reached the edge of the forest in time to see the miko fall from the youkai's grip. He was ready to go in and kill the scorpion youkai but refrained from doing so when he saw the young girl walked toward the demon. <em>'She couldn't possibly be able to defeat that demon, especially in her state' <em>His thoughts were proven wrong as the girl struck the demons side causing it to retreat in pain. _'Hn. Looks like I may have underestimated her.' _Sesshomaru thought about this deeply. _'Could it be that Naraku truly fears this ningen girl's ability?'_ He watched as she collapsed and a light bluish glow on her body fade. _'She might be useful after all.'_

* * *

><p>Eyes filled with fury and hate watched as the Inutaichi took the miko's unconscious body and slipped away. <em>'Damn that woman!' <em>Naraku thought bitterly. _'I can't have her living any longer or she'll just grow stronger.' _He once again looked to where the young miko had been, eyes blazing with hostility.

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes to find herself on the ground surrounded by a field of flowers. <em>'Where am I?'<em>

_**I can see you're awake.**_

Kagome turned to where the voice was coming from to see a woman dressed in armor "You... You were the one talking to me before. Just who are you and where am I?"

_**You are in your own subconscious. As for my identity**_ The woman walked closer to Kagome. Kagome eyes widen as she recognized the face of the woman.

"You're me?"

The woman smiled at her. **_Yes and no. I am what you will become as long as you continue to strengthen yourself and your abilities._**

"Is that even possible?"

**_I shall help you_**

"Like you did today?"

**_No. I will train you here in your mind until your body is healed. Then you are on your own to apply what you learn in here to the outside world._**

"What if I can't complete the lessons here?"

**_Then you will forever be trap here. Now shall we begin?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Again I wish to apologise for taking long with this chapter. Please review if you like it but once more i would like to remind you all flames will be ignored unless you're stating a mistake I might have made. The next chapter will be up soon. Have a great summer! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello. now we're into chapter six of my story. Although it didn't get much of a review last time(*sigh*) I am still continuing with my story. Anyway here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha. that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is pure fanfic so no money is being made from it.**

**CHAPTER 6: SUBCONSCIOUS PRISON part 2 **[REEDITED]

* * *

><p>"Keade, will Kagome be alright?" Shippo asked. It's been about two days since the group brought her back to Keade's village. The old miko had cared for her injuries, which were healing well. The only problem was that Kagome had yet to awaken from her sleeping state.<p>

"Her wounds have almost healed and are no more a danger to her life'' Keade replied.

"So then why is she still unconscious?" Sango asked entering the hut along with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"That I do not know." Everyone looked at their friend lying on the center of the hut floor, hoping that she'll wake up soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And again!<em>**

"Can't we at least take a break? Exactly how long have we been at this?" Kagome asked. She had been training non-stop with her subconscious and was now feeling exhausted. Her subconscious self notched an arrow, took aim and fired at her. In an instant, Kagome quickly brought her hands up and formed a barrier protecting her from the arrow. "Hey!"

**_I am sorry but you need to learn to pay attention to your enemy for you never know when they will attack._**

"I DO pay attention." Kagome said blocking another attack. "I just can't focus when I'm tired."

**_Exhaustion is just a state of mind. There will be times when you're engaged in a tedious battle. If you can't be focused when your body's tired then you might as well be dead. Now block! _**The armored miko shot two more arrows, the second one actually piercing through Kagome's protective barrier. **_Alright seems that would be enough for now but training is not over. You are to meditate while creating a more stable barrier around yourself and this tree _**In an instant a tree grew in the middle of the field, where they were training. **_If you fail I'll increase your training._**

Kagome groaned inwardly. "How long must I meditate for?"

**_Until you get it right, so if I were you, and I am, I would get started right away._**

* * *

><p>Another day went by with no change in Kagome's condition. Inuyasha had to go back to her time and tell her family what happened. They didn't take the news likely and asked if he couldn't bring her back home. He told them Keade said it would not be wise to do so and they should wait until she awoke. He promised as soon as she does he'd bring her. When he returned to the sengoku jidai, he found that Kagome had gotten a fever and Keade had went to find more herbs. He went over to the miko's body and sat next to her. Shippo was sleeping next to her holding unto her hand as if she'd disappear if he let go.<p>

"Kagome. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you." Inuyasha was deep in thought when a familiar scent came to him. He let out a growl and proceeded outside the hut to meet the intruder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a bored, expressionless face. "Must you always make such unnecessary noise. I've only come to speak with the miko."

Inuyasha growled again taking out his sword and getting ready to strike. Lucky enough Keade along with Miroku and Sango arrived through the forest with baskets full of herbs. They looked at their hanyou friend confusedly until they noticed Sesshomaru standing there. Sango was the first to speak.

"Sesshomaru, what brings you here?"

He looked at the taijiya for a moment before replying. "I wish to speak with your miko. Where is she?"

This time it was Keade who spoke. "I'm afraid ye will have to come another time. That last battle has taking a toll on Kagome's body and she is resting."

Sesshomaru simply turn around and headed for the hut where Kagome lay. Inuyasha quickly dashed in front of him blocking his path with Tetsusaiga.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I shall stay here until the girl awakes"

"Over my dead body!"

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin. "That dear brother can be arranged." They were both ready to attack but was stopped by Miroku.

"Now, now you two" he said stepping in between the two brothers. "I'm sure we can settle this in a civilized manner."

"Stay out of this Miroku. I'm going to slice this bastard to bits!"

"I'm sure you would but Inuyasha you seem to have forgotten where we are. If you fight here and now you risk putting Kagome's life in more danger. Plus it seems that Lord Sesshomaru has come in peace."

Inuyasha looked behind him at the hut then at his brother angrily before sheathing his sword. "Fine! but if you do anything that I find as a threat, I will kill you." After Sesshomaru had put his own sword away, Inuyasha led the way into the hut. Shippo had just awoken and was placing a wet cloth on Kagome's head when they all walked in. He looked nervously at Sesshomaru then to his friends.

"It's all right Shippo," Sango said sitting next to the young Kitsune. "He's only here to talk to Kagome when she wakes." _'If she ever does wake up that is'_

Shippo just nodded his head but still watched the taiyoukai, who sat silently by the entrance watching the sleeping miko.

* * *

><p><em>How am I to do this? <em>Kagome thought as she once again tried to create a barrier around her and the tree. She sighed as once more the barrier only wrapped around her. _'Ugh! This is ridiculous!' _She sat under the tree and rested her head against its trunk. _'There's gotta be a better way to do this.' _Kagome looked up into the branches of the tree and stared as the leaves danced in the wind. Her eyes widen as an idea came to her. _'It just might work' _She thought, a huge smile on her face as she started meditating and gathering her powers.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! DONE LOL SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT. IT WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE BEEN POSTED LAST WEEK BUT SCHOOL WORK KEPT ME BUSY. AGAIN I APOLOGIZE. HOPEFULLY CHAPTER 7 WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK. HAVE A NICE WEEKEND :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 6. THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LOT OF THOUGHT SO I HOPE IT MEETS OR EXCEEDS YOUR EXPECTATION IF NOT... O WELL ILL TRY HARDER ^^. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS CHAPTER 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY? NOT EVEN SESSHOMARU T.T [REEDITED]**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER7: A NEW START?<strong>

"Keade, do you have any clue as to what's happening to Kagome? That fever came out of nowhere and she still hasn't moved, not even by an inch." Sango asked as she helped Keade cook lunch. It's been about five days since the battle. Kagome's fever had finally broke the previous night giving a minor sense of relief.

"I fear I do not have all the answers as to Kagome's condition. What I believe is the fever may have been caused by her lack of movement and fresh air." Keade said looking at the sleeping miko. A noise by the door brought both ladies attention to see Inuyasha and Miroku entering the hut. It was clear Inuyasha was angered by something, since he was shouting.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE LETTING THAT BASTARD STAY HERE! HE WON'T EVEN TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT HE MUST TELL KAGOME!" Inuyasha ranted. It's also the second day after Sesshomaru had arrived and stated he would wait till the miko awoke so that he may speak with her.

"Inuyasha, what happened this time?" Sango asked returning to cooking the food. It's been like this all day so she really could care less.

"It's the same thing that always happened. He says a smart remark and Sesshomaru makes a reply that pissed him off." Miroku said taking a seat against the wall.

"Hardy har-har. I just can't trust the guy. He's up to something, I know it."

Sango sighed and turned to face Inuyasha. "You know, if he really meant harm he would have done something by now. Anyway lunch is ready, so you want to go fetch him?"

Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he got up. "You know he wont eat it right?"

"Worth a try." Sango said as she pour out the food. Little did they all know, a sleeping form was starting to stir.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm ready" Kagome was watching as the other miko readied for battle. They each had a sword out formed by their purification powers. The barrier around the tree was a success, and Kagome couldn't help smiling. She had easily complete the task by using the strangest strategy. She had made her energy 'dance' around the tree, like the wind through the leaves. It was odd but it worked and formed a secure barrier around both the tree and her. Now she was learning sword fighting, which she found to be fairly easy. She was improving every minute, and could already feel her powers begin to strengthen.<p>

**_Very good. _**The other miko commented as Kagome steadily blocked and returned attacks. **_You're getting better. Soon you can fight with a real sword. _**

"Do you really mean it?" Kagome asked dodging an attack. She lowered her sword and body, spun around, and knocked the miko off her feet.

**_Whoa! _**The armor miko landed with a thud then started to laugh. **_Amazing. I never thought you would do that. _** She got up and walked toward Kagome. **_I am very proud of you. you've improved in such little time, although you haven't reached your full potential._**

"When will I..."

**_In time. For that you would need a real life battle experience to help increase your abilities further._**

"I guess so. Does that means my training is over?" Kagome asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

**_Only here. Treat everyday traveling as a learning experience and train when you can. I will now release you from the subconscious. Good-bye Kagome. We will meet again._**

"Good-bye and thank you"

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to find herself staring at the ceiling wall. For a second she almost forgotten where she was until memories of the past events came flooding into her mind. She immediately got up but paused when she felt pain in her side. "Ouch!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing her side and leaning against the wall of the hut. <em>'Looks like I'm still in the process of healing.' <em>A sound made her look up to see Sango enter the hut.

"K-Kagome?" Was a surprised Sango's response. "You're awake?"

"Yes Sango, I'm awake" Kagome laughed sitting down. "Why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Because you've been asleep for at least six days now."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Six days? It's been that long?"

Sango nodded walking toward her friend. "We were all so worried about you." There was a slight pause before she continued. "You know a lot has happened since the battle."

Before Kagome could ask what, Keade, Shippo, and Miroku walked into the hut. They each stared at the young girl in shock. "KAGOME!" Shippo yelled jumping into her arms. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Shippo!" Kagome giggled as she held the little kitsune to her.

"Lady Kagome, you're awake" Miroku said.

"Yes. I'm sorry I worried you guys so much."

"It is alright child," Keade stated hugging the young miko." The important thing is you're awake and well."

"Thank you. Um... where's Inuyasha?'' As if to answer her question, said hanyou walked in at that moment with a solemn look on his face. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked approaching her friend trying to keep from laughing.

"Nothing" Inuyasha replied nearly walking past her. He paused slightly and turned to face her with and unbelievable expression. "Kagome? You're awake?"

"Yes." Kagome giggled as she was asked the same question three times already. "I just woke up."

"That's good then." Inuyasha stated happily but went back into his solemn state as he remembered their 'intruding' guest.

Kagome took note of this and looked around at her friends. "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Um.. well, Kagome, there's someone whose been waiting to speak with you."

"Who?"

"Him" Sango said pointing at the door of the hut. Kagome looked to where she was pointing to see Sesshomaru standing by the entrance. Kagome eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the taiyoukai.

"S-Sesshomaru? Well this is unexpected." Kagome slowly got to her feet and took a step toward the demon lord. "What is it that you need?"

Sesshomaru only stared at her before replying "There is nothing that this Sesshomaru _needs_ from a human such as yourself."

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Inuyasha yelled feeling a bit irritated.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou's outburst and continued to speak. "I have only come to warned you. If I knew you would have taken so long to wake I would have already said what it was and take my leave"

"You can't really blame me, but I am awake now. What was it you came to warn us about?" Kagome asked taking another step toward him. "What could it be that you actually want to warn us?"

"Don't make it seem like I care. If anything I could care less if you all died or not... but that would just be a victory for Naraku" Everyone gasped at the sound of the name.

"Naraku? What do you mean by that?"

"It seems that Naraku was the one responsible for the scorpion demon you fought. I know this because I've had a chance to speak with the despicable half-breed, and if I am not mistaken, looks to me like he wants you dead."

"Well of course he wants us dead!" Inuyasha stated. "We are the ones trying to stop his evil plans"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half brother. "That may be so but did you take into account who the demon was actually aiming for?" As soon as the words left his mouth every eye was turned toward Kagome, who looked around in near confusion.

"Wait... me? You're kidding right? I mean I knew that Naraku wants me dead because of my miko powers but to go as far as to..."

"He fears your strength and growing powers" Sesshomaru said not wanting to hear the young miko's rambling. "As any demon would"

"Are you saying _you _fear Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered which earned him a deadly glare.

"This Sesshomaru fears nothing, especially your little miko. My warning has been giving and now I shall take my leave." Sesshomaru then turned away from the group. He turned his head slightly and looked Kagome in the eyes with a cold stare. "The demon you fought is still alive and by now he may already been healed, no doubt thanks to Naraku." And with that the taiyoukai left.

Kagome let out a sigh and sat down on the ground, placing Shippo in her lap. "Well, he really put a damper on my spirit. Jeez, so frustrating!"

"I could have told you that" Inuyasha said sitting across from her. "So, anyone got an idea on what to do next?"

"For now we should enjoy the fact that Kagome is awake and well." Miroku said taking his usual place by the wall of the hut. Keade and Sango placed some wood in the small hole that lay in the middle of the hut, close to where Kagome had been asleep.

"Miroku's right. And besides no one has eaten lunch yet." Sango stated.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "That's true. Alright, We'll eat then Kagome could go home so her family knows she's safe." Everyone looked at the hanyou as if he had gone insane. "What?"

"Inuyasha, did you just suggest I go home?" Kagome leaned forward and press her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Your family is worried about you that's all" He said looking away.

Kagome smiled, "Okay then let's eat"

Everyone talked and ate together, enjoying the presence of their returned friend. When the time came for Kagome to go home she promised to return before noon the next day. She had Kirara take her to the well, and said her good-bye as the fire-cat flew back to the others. Kagome looked around the clearing and breathed in the fresh air enjoying the breeze that blew around her. She knew fall would soon come, and would gladly welcome the changing season. She sat on the well and briefly remembered the first time she had entered the Sengoku jidai. It was nearly four years since then, and was the moment that shaped her destiny to be something more than an ordinary girl from Tokyo. As she got ready to jump into the well, Kagome felt like someone was watching her, although it wasn't the same feeling as before. No, it was different. Almost like a calming presence than a menacing one. She would never know what possessed her to turn around but she did. She gave a small smile, turned back around and jumped into the well. As soon as she disappeared, the one watching her came out of the shadows of the forest. He was mildly surprised that she detected his suppressed aura, but even more so that she smiled. He soon turned and walked away, his silvery white hair blowing in the ever changing wind.

* * *

><p><strong>AND A TOAST TO ANOTHER COMPLETED CHAPTER. SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO POST IT WHEN PROMISED BUT I HAD TO CHANGE A FEW THINGS. NOW THAT KAGOME'S ALL BETTER THINGS ARE GOING TO GET A LOT MORE INTERESTING :D I HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP READING AND I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEWED. I THANK YOU AND ASK THAT YOU KEEP REVIEWING... NO FLAMES THOUGH... AT ALL, UNLESS IT'S STATING A MISTAKE. BLAH BLAH BLAH. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU. CHAPTER 8 WILL BE COMING SOON. BY THE WAY THE CHAPTER TITLE IS LIKE A PREMONITION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! chapter 8. i thought i would finally manage to post on time lol guess i was wrong. so so sorry for not updating. i had too much to do with school and college applications, so chances are updates will take longer than usual to post. im glad for the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are the best **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. this is just a fanfic**

**CHAPTER 8: A new change [REEDITED]**

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to the sound of birds singing, and the sun shining through her bedroom window. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. The past few days were like a dream, or nightmare, depending on which part. If it wasn't for the occasional pain in her right side, she wouldn't have thought any of it was real. It didn't hurt much but it was annoying. After she finished showered and dressed, she headed to the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted happily as she entered the kitchen. The smell of breakfast cooking was enough to make her mouth watered. After she came home the previous day she told her family of the events that occurred. She was still tired and slept earlier than intended; therefore, she missed dinner.

"Good morning Kagome," her mother replied, turning her head from the stove to smile at her daughter. "Did you sleep well?" She asked returning her attention to the stove.

"Like a baby" she said, stretching her arms above her head. "Where's Sota and grandpa?"

"I believe grandpa is at the shrine and Sota must still be sleeping. Would you be a dear and go wake him up?"

"Sure thing mom" Kagome walked back up the stairs and knocked on her brother's door. "Sota wake up. Breakfast is almost ready." When there was no answer, Kagome opened the door to see her little brother sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself and walked up to the side of his bed. "Sota wake up" she said shaking him slightly. He mumbled something that distinctly sounded like 'five more minutes'. Kagome just sighed and shook him with a little more force. "Wake up or you'll miss breakfast!"

"Okay, okay" Sota mumbled, pushing his covers off and grudgingly got out of bed.

"Good. See you down stairs" Kagome said, bounding out the door.

Breakfast was spent with small chatter as everyone sat and ate. Kagome noticed her mother was relatively quiet, and voiced her concern.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry dear. Nothing is wrong, I was just deep in thought." She paused before asking, "Kagome when you're all set could you wait for me in front the well house? There is something I must give you."

Kagome nodded her head and silently wondered what her mother could possibly give her. Slowly but surely, after breakfast, Kagome went up to her room for her bag (which was packed with a few clothing and bathing items). She went back to the kitchen to pack first aid supplies and some ramen, then headed out the door. She bid her brother and grandpa goodbye as she passed the shrine to the well house. It was a couple of minutes before her mother showed up, carrying a long rectangular box.

"Kagome, from the time you were born, I somehow knew you would be given a destiny greater than you could ever imagine." she looked down at the box. "I want to give you this. When you told me about what happened while you were unconscious, I knew this was meant for you." She opened the box revealing a sword within a forest-green sheath tied with a black sash. Kagome took the sword out the box and removed the sheath. The blade was made of fine steal, and felt light in her hands. The hilt of the sword was black, with green gems lining the sides, and in the center of the hilt was a jewel as pink as the shikon.

Kagome looked at her mother with an astonished expression. "Mom, I don't know what to say"

Her mother hugged her close. "Take it. It's been passed down for generations and now it is yours. I did not think of it as an importance but still kept it" She pulled back smiling. "You have no idea how hard it was to hide this so your grandfather wouldn't sell it. Be safe Kagome."

"I will" Kagome replied giving her mother another hug. "Thank you" She turned away, placing the sword back in its sheath, and entered the well house. She took a deep breath, tied the sash around her hip securing the sword, and jumped down the well.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the well, Her friends were waiting for her arrival. Inuyasha decided that as soon as she came they would immediately head south. Sango had tried to convince him that they should at least consult with Kagome and eat lunch before deciding to leave but he refused, saying that they couldn't waste more time when Naraku could be planning something. Sango just let it rest knowing full well Kagome would be the one to "persuade" him to wait.<p>

Everything was quiet in the clearing when Inuyasha silently cursed to himself._ 'Why the hell is HE back here!'_ He growled out his frustration when he felt the strong aura approach the clearing.

* * *

><p>Kagome lightly placed her feet on the ground and looked up. The beautiful clear sky seem to promise a pleasant day. Boy, was she wrong. Noises from above warned her that something was wrong. When she climbed out the well she saw Inuyasha engaged in battle with Sesshomaru. '<em>What is he doing here?' <em>she thought as she walked over to the rest of her friends. She set her bag down and greeted them.

"What's going on?"

"We were waiting for you when Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru coming, When he asked Sesshomaru what he wanted, he replied it had nothing to do with Inuyasha. That could only mean he was looking for you." Shippo reported.

"Oh. Well then, who started the fight?"

"Inuyasha" Everyone replied simultaneously.

"Uh-huh" Kagome turned to look at the Inu brothers and noticed with horror that they were edging closer to the well. _'Oh crap!' _"You guys stop fighting!" She yelled out, but they ignored her. _'Damn dogs! If they destroy the well I'll purify their ass' _Without any more thoughts, other than protecting the well, Kagome dashed over to the two. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't notice her coming, and continue fighting. Sesshomaru dodged a blow and landed a little ways in front of the well. Inuyasha was about to used the Wind Scar when a voice shouted out.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome stepped over to the flattened hanyou, eyes flaring with anger.

"Kagome what the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed picking himself of the ground. "I was trying to get that bastard to tell me what he wanted with you" Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits causing him to shrink away from her. He could tell she was beyond pissed.

"If that's the case Inuyasha, then why couldn't you ask him in a civilised manner?"

"Wow deja vu." Miroku whispered to Shippo and Sango.

"Feh. Like he listens to reason."

"Well, you don't either. By the way did you not happen to notice where it is you are fighting and where your brother is standing now? Hmm?"

Inuyasha glanced around the area the flattened his ears when he realised what would've happened to the well.

"That's right the well Inuyasha! Sit! You dumb ass, you nearly destroyed the well! Sit sit sit! Why can't you take in your surroundings before deciding to pick such childish fights? SIT! IF YOU HAD DESTROYED THE WELL, I WOULD DEFINITELY MADE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! So SIT here and think about this as a lesson. Then we can all SIT down and talk." With that said she turned her attention from the hanyou shaped hole and walked over to Sesshomaru. "You, I got a few choice words for you to but I'll listen to what you have to say first."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at her comment but complied. "I sensed the presence of the youkai you fought while on the way back to my group. It is searching for you."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "I kinda saw that coming since you told me Naraku was the one that sent it. Thanks for the warning. But please, next time could you try to avoid fighting that idiot."

"I don't think so"

"Wow, you two are truly brothers" She said walking away, earning angry glares from both Inus for that comment.

"Kagome" Inuyasha growled. "I am NOTHING like him!"

"For once I agree. Girl, what has possessed you to believe that this Sesshomaru is anything like the half-breed"

"For one thing you both like to insult people" she said under her breath, though she know they heard. "You're both stubborn, disrespectful, controlling..."

"Not to mention conceited" Added Shippo, who had climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Yep yep. That too. I got more to tell you" she said looking at the two. "But I will only tell if you sheath your swords and for Pete's sake would you STOP GLARING!"

Sesshomaru arched his brow, once again, at the girl's audacity for yelling, but quietly placed his sword away. To say the least he was curious as to what she was going to say. When Inuyasha saw his brother had sheath his sword, he did the same.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you. Now, there are two more things you have in common. One, you both insisted you hated humans yet now you travel with them and care for them. Sesshomaru has Rin, and Inuyasha has us."

"That's true." Miroku stated "Guess it means they have a heart"

"Somewhat" Shippo murmured, then ducked behind Kagome when both demon and hanyou glared at him.

"Hey I said no glaring!" Kagome paused thinking. "Where was I?"

"The last so called reason that we're alike" Inuyasha said getting irritated. "And just so you know that last one is not proof. There have been other demons who had a change of heart toward humans."

"Well aren't we observant" She replied sarcastically. "Find then. The proof that you're alike and are truly brothers is BOTH of you don't even hate each other." That earned her disbelieving stares from everyone. "What? You guys never noticed?"

"Um.. Kagome," Sango said walking to her side. "As long as I've been in the group, every time we encounter Sesshomaru, they both go at each others throats."

"Sango is right" Miroku added. "Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have always felt a distaste for each other for a long time."

"That's what it looks like on the surface." she said still smiling. She looked at the two brothers. "I mean come one they've never finished a fight. Well if no one has noticed then I'm not saying anything more." She turned around, gathered her bag and began walking to the village.

"Oi, Kagome! Where do you think you're going? We're travelling south today."

"I am going to the village to rest Inuyasha" she said turning around.

"The hell you are! We're going!"

"SIT! First of all it's noon which means lunch."

"Told you." Sango said to the grounded hanyou.

"Second I never said I was travelling upon arrival so there!" She began walking again when an idea came to mind. "Although, I will negotiate if Sesshomaru decides to join with us." She looked over her shoulders at the taiyoukai.

"No"

"Oh come on! Please? It makes no sense that you come to warn me but you won't join up with us to help."

"It interests me not to help you." Sesshomaru said turning away. "Now if you're quite done I will leave."

"Hold it right there you arrogant ass dog!"

Every one gasped and looked at Kagome as if she had just grown a second head. "Kagome are you crazy" Sango said, quickly glancing at the stilled taiyoukai. His back was turned so no one knew what expression he gave... if he was giving any.

"Miko," he started saying. His voice held a bit of venom to it as he talked. "Did I not warned you the next time you spoke to me in such a manner I would kill you"

Knowing full well she might get herself killed for what was to happen next, Kagome couldn't help but smile. "And yet, I'm still standing." In less than a second she drew her sword which met with the blade Tokijin.

Her smile widen even more with joy that she actually blocked Sesshomaru's blow. It was pure luck, but she was still happy. She looked into his eyes and could've sworn she saw shock. "Let's have a wager shall we?" Everyone stared in awe at what they saw and slightly wondered if this was the same girl they knew. The fact that she insulted the demon lord was enough but now she held a sword against him. They looked at each other knowing nothing good was going to come out of this but decided to put their trust in Kagome... all except one.

"Kagome, please don't do anything you know you can't handle!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshomaru just leave her alone. She has no idea what she is doing"

"Shut up Inuyasha, I am quite aware of what I'm doing. Sesshomaru I challenge you to a little sparing match. If I manage to get a hit on you, you have to agree to join with us"

"This Sesshomaru accepts you're challenge. But know this little miko, if you don't manage a hit you're as good as dead."

"Agreed." Kagome said still smiling. Boy, she was really asking for her life to end but there was no way in hell she was going to let everyone think of her as weak. She would prove them all wrong, that includes the stubborn taiyoukai. She had changed over time and it was about damn time she let everyone knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun! ^^ lol well this was a fun chapter it was pretty great. sorry for the lil cliffhanger i just didn't feel like making a super long chapter so forgive me. anyway don't know when the next chapter will be posted but i can assure you that it won't take nearly as long as this one. thank you all for reading hope you review but no flames! it drives me crazy when ppl insult others works just cuz they don't like the story. All I can say is IF U DONT LIKE THE STORY THEN DONT READ AND DEFINITELY DO NOT REVIEW! Thanks to all the nice fans out there and hope u continue reading my story. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**hello hello. hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter ^^ this story is making better process than i thought but anyway enough of my babbling onto the story. sorry if there is any ooc. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter 9: New beginning  
><strong>[REEDITED]

* * *

><p>It was a little past noon when the group set up camp in a field away from the village. Kagome managed to get Sesshomaru to allow her some time to eat and rest before their "duel". He agreed then went off somewhere. She ate lunch all the while listening to her friends' concern.<p>

"Kagome are you sure about this?"

"Yes Sango I'm sure"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"You do realise who you're going to fight right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm not stupid."

"Are you sure? 'Cause only stupid people would challenge that ice-prick."

"So what does that make you?" She replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Kagome. All I'm saying is you're making a mistake. Of all the dumb plans you could think of this is by far the worst!"

"Inuyasha... sit. Jeez, you guys, I'm not weak and pathetic. I know exactly what I have gotten myself into, alright? I can handle this. All you got to do is wait here and watch. I'm going to meditate for a while. Shippo come get me when it's time."

"Okay Kagome."

She got up and sat away from the group, her hands resting on her knees. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, focusing only on gathering her powers. She could feel her powers form together and radiate throughout her body. She then pulled out her sword and channeled the energy through it. She stayed that way until the little kitsune called for her.

"Kagome, he's here. Good luck, I know you can take him"

"Thank you Shippo. I sure hope I can." Kagome got up from the ground and walked to where the demon lord stood. "Shall we begin?" Sesshomaru just stared at her before drawing out Tokijin.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes." She walked a little to stand from him, setting her bow and arrows on her back. "Alright, I'm ready when you are.." she barely finished her sentence before Sesshomaru attacked. Kagome only had a slight moment to dodge. "Hey!"

"Did you not say you were ready?" he turned to look at her and smirked. "Or is it that your feeble body needs more rest"

That struck a nerve. Kagome let out a wave of reiki, causing Sesshomaru to jump back. He stared and observed her as she channeled her powers to her sword. "Let's see just how feeble I am when I kick your ass!" Kagome said before running toward him. He easily dodge her swing and gave a counter attack. Kagome blocked the attack, and for a moment both demon and miko felt the collision of their powers. Kagome almost lost focus as the contrasting energies turned warm and overwhelmed her, but she quickly dismissed the feeling as she went in for another attack.

Off to the side the inutaichi watched as their friend fought the taiyoukai. To say the least, everyone were watching nervously especially Inuyasha, who was beyond nervous.

**"**Inuyasha would you please stop twitching, you're making me more anxious than I already am." Sango said. She was sitting next to Kagome's bag, petting Kirara, who, other than Shippo, was calmly watching the fight. "She's doing fine so far."

"Yeah but that's because he's toying with her."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not using his usual speed"

"Now that you mention it he does seem a bit slower," Miroku said. "But does that necessarily mean he's toying with her?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and returned to watching the battle, his mind wondering on what his brother could be up to.

It did not take long for Kagome to also notice Sesshomaru's held back powers. _'Does he honestly think I'm that weak' _Strangely she felt hurt by that thought, which only led to anger. She placed her sword in the ground, and once she had a good distance between her and Sesshomaru, took her bow and notched an arrow. Carefully analyzing her opponent, judging where he would move, she let her arrow fly. Sesshomaru dodged the arrow but found himself faced with another. Kagome was quickly releasing arrows every time he moved.

"You're going to have to be a lot faster than that to dodge my arrows!" Kagome yelled, reaching for another arrow only to find an empty quiver. _'What? I know I had eight left' _She then noticed Sesshomaru was holding something in his hands. Her eyes widened in realization as he melted her remaining arrows with his poison. "That is so unfair!"

"In a battle there is no fair fight. You wished for me to move quicker and I have."

If Kagome didn't know any better she would've sworn he was laughing at her. "Well then, I would not have asked if you weren't going easy on me."

"This Sesshomaru wish not to waste energy on someone like you."

"Someone like me huh? Okay, fine." She picked up her sword, pointing it at the taiyoukai. "Let's just finish this then." She took a deep breath and focused, soon both Kagome and her sword began glowing a faint blue as her powers started to overflow from her body. She did not hesitate for a second as she ran at Sesshomaru. The two were once again engaged in battle. Kagome was still fending off his attacks even when he was using his speed.

"Wow. Kagome is good." Shippo said. "Just look at how she's moving"

**"**You're right Shippo. Her movements are fluid...almost as flawless as Sesshomaru." Sango said in awe.

Shippo giggled. "It looks like she's dancing." It was true, she did look like she almost was dancing. Every swing of her sword or when she spun to block and counter attack was as fluid as a dancer.

Kagome was dodging and blocking all of his moves though his increased speed made it more difficult. She struck at what seemed like an opening and tried to dodge his counter attack. Unfortunately this time she wasn't quick enough and his blade sliced through her tee-shirt and her right side. She fell to the ground and immediately formed a barrier, blocking his next attack. She held her side, preventing too much of her blood from pouring out. She looked up at the taiyoukai, who in turn was staring at her, a hint of anger and disbelief in his eyes. She didn't quite understand why until she looked closely at him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called rushing over to her, drawing out Tetsusaiga. The rest of her friends soon following.

"No! Everybody stop!" she shouted out. She breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped, although Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru. "You guys it's fine. I won."

They each stared at her before noticing the blood dripping down Sesshomaru's left arm. They took a double take when they realize which arm they were looking at.

"Your left arm?" Inuyasha yelled. "When the hell did you get you're left arm back?!"

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin before turning to the inutaichi. "That is none of your concern." He turned his attention back to Kagome, who was now steadily getting to her feet. "How did you know?"

Putting away her own sword she looked at him and smiled, humor glazing in her eyes. "I didn't. I just went on a whim. Sorry" She held her side as she walked past him to her friends. "It may have been an accident but a deal's a deal. You now have to join up with us." She went up to Sango and asked for help treating her new wound. The two females, along with Shippo, then gathered Kagome's first aid kit and found a spot to sit.

"Is there a possibility that lady Kagome might be possessed?" Miroku asked not entirely expecting an answer.

"If she is then both her and whatever it is are foolish." Inuyasha replied. He turned to face his brother again. "Hey, you. Just what the hell where you trying to pull out there?"

"I know not what you are referring to."

"I'm talking about you suppressing your powers"

"That Inuyasha is also none of your concern. And if I were you I would cease your demanding questions or I will cut out your tongue" He then walked away toward where Kagome was, leaving the monk and hanyou to follow. Sango had just finished wrapping her wounds when they approached.

"Don't tell me you guys are ready to travel so quickly." Kagome said. She gave a quick glance at Sesshomaru before looking at his arm. "Do you need that wrapped?"

"Miko, you forget that this Sesshomaru is a demon."

"Yes of course how could I have possibly forgotten. I guess I must apologize for such foolishness" She said getting up. "Well if we're going I suggest we get moving before the sun sets. Inuyasha?"

"We're going south." was all he said before moving away.

Kagome gathered her things before following with the rest of the group. "If we reach a village I'm going to need to get some arrows, since someone just melted them all" She said casting a look at Sesshomaru. He simply looked her in the eyes and kept moving. Again Kagome felt as if he was laughing but let the thought die. _'The day that dog smile would be the day when hell freezes over.' _Even so, she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. With Sesshomaru on their side, they might finally have the advantage over Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>i loove this! lol Want to say thanks to all my readers who reviewed. I'm in a bit of shock that this chapter got posted in just a week but then again it was a bit short. ^^ well then please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you can, I want you guys to give me ideas on what i should name Kagome's sword. I'm getting tired of calling it 'her sword' every time. anyways next chapter will be up soon. if not next week then the week after. bye-bye<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello viewers! Before we begin I will like to thank Kira Kyuu for giving me the suggestion on Kagome's sword. I simply love the name which is also the title of this chapter. anyway here is Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything. I only own the idea of this fic. **

**Warning: ooc **[REEDITED]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Tenkire<strong>

The next morning the group had moved out early in hopes of covering more ground before noon arrived. Kagome had been strangely silent for most of the morning, which worried her friends. Well, except for Inuyasha. He was more irritated by her silence than worried.

"Oi wench! What the hell is up with you? You're getting on my nerves!"

Kagome didn't respond. In fact she didn't even seem to hear him. She kept her eyes on the ground not really focusing on anything. Sango was about to tap her shoulders when Kagome suddenly stopped, shot her head up and clap her hands together.

"Tenkire!" She shouted, a smile adorning her face. Everyone just stopped and stared at her with confused looks, all but Sesshomaru, who merely had his brow raised at her.

"Um, Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"So why the fuck did you look like you were moping over something?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Moping? No,no. I was just in deep thought."

"About what?"

"Tenkire" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Before Inuyasha could yell again, Miroku asked, "And what is Tenkire?"

"Oh! Sorry. Tenkire is the name for my sword. You see after everyone went to sleep I started thinking about my powers and how I can improve them further. Then I wondered about my sword and realize it didn't have a name, which made me kind of sad. So, up till now I was thinking of possible names and came to the decision of Tenkire. Do you like it?"

"I think it's a great name" Sango said. Shippo ad Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

"Well, I think it's ridiculous. It's just a sword. It doesn't care what you name it" Inuyasha said as he continued walking. "Now I suggest we keep moving before we waste more time."

"Leave it to Inuyasha to dampen everyone's good mood." Shippo whispered to Miroku as they continued walking. Although it was true, Kagome continued to smile, her hand lightly touching the hilt of Tenkire.

It was later that afternoon when the group stopped to rest, just on the outskirts of a nearby village. Inuyasha thought it was best if they went around the village instead of through it. He knew people would freak or watch them suspiciously with Sesshomaru walking along with them. No one argued with that reason and settled to make lunch. Kagome, however, had other plans.

"Kagome, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked as the girl got up and headed for the village.

"I need arrows Inuyasha" she said pointing to the empty quiver on her back. "I know I told you this already"

"Well, you're not going by yourself!"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned to Sango. "Sango, would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure Kagome. Lunch is finished anyway." she replied, taking Hiraikotsu and Kirara with her.

"We'll be back." Kagome said over her shoulders as the two girls made their way to the village.

"I suddenly just got a very bad feeling" Miroku stated watching them walk down the trail.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango walked towards the village in comfortable silence. When they reached the village, they noticed the villagers were watching them with weary eyes. The children were all in one spot, playing a quiet game. It felt like there was a dark presence over the village. Kagome felt slightly chilled when a couple of the villagers came up to them.<p>

"What need ye have in this village?" Asked an old man within the group.

"I have just come to purchase arrows, if there are any" Kagome replied.

"We do not own weaponry here. But what do ye, women need such weapons?" He asked, eyeing the girl's weapons suspiciously.

Kagome couldn't tell whether that was a sexist comment or not, but replied. "We used these for protection. My friend is a demon slayer, and I am the miko of the Shikon."

Gasps of surprise and murmurs rippled through the group of villagers.

"A demon slayer!"

"I thought they were all dead."

"Look at that girl."

"She says she's the miko of the Shikon?"

"She sure doesn't look like a priestess."

The old man raised his hand signalling the group to stop. He then turn his attention back to Kagome, his eyes a little darker than before. Something about the whole situation was beginning to freak Kagome out. "So you say you are the protector of the jewel?"

"Yes, that is right"

"Then that would mean you two travel with the half-breed Inuyasha and the monk."

Kagome backed up a little from shock.

"How did you know this?" Sango asked surprised.

"A man came and warned us that the Shikon's protector would bring disaster to our village." the man said in a cold voice. Suddenly demons were forming around the area, circling around Kagome and Sango. "So we made a deal. We hand over the miko in exchange for a more prosperous life."

Kagome gasped as the surrounding youkais charged in for an attack. Both her and Sango had their weapons ready, while Kirara went off to get the others on Sango's order. Already both girls were slicing through the horde of demons, barely breaking a sweat. The fight felt too easy which caused them both to be on alert. The villagers had taken refuge in their home, but watched the battle carry on.

Kagome kept fighting, using her sword and hands to purify the demons, when all of a sudden she sensed something. It was faint but she could feel its presence. A jewel shard. It was tainted, that's for sure yet she couldn't pinpoint its exact location. It was almost as if it was all around them or below them. _'Oh shit!' _Kagome immediately ran to Sango and placed a barrier around them.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked. Soon her question was answered when the ground erupted revealing the scorpion youkai, Arashi. Sango cursed under her breath. "So this was all some plot made by Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "And it's always his usual tactics, hiding behind an army of youkai. Although I must admit, the whole false promise to the village was unexpected." Kagome turn her attention to Arashi as he chuckled evilly.

"Well, well little miko, what a pleasantry seeing you alive. I had hoped to have killed you in my claws."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the youkai. "Keep dreaming. Tell you what I'll make your death quick if you hand over the jewel shard in your back."

"He has a jewel?" Sango asked.

"Yep. I think it's been there all this time, I just couldn't sense it till now. With my enhanced powers I can sense it more clearly... even if it's being hidden by such weak youki."

"WEAK! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT ARASHI! I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY BY DEVOURING YOUR VERY SOUL!" he roared before going in for an attack.

"Sango, I'm going to drop my barrier. Do you think you can dodge fast enough?"

"Can you?" Sango said a hint of amusement in her eyes. Kagome smiled at her knowingly. In a blink of a eye he barrier dropped and both girls dodged Arashi's claw. "Kagome you take care of him, I'll try to hold back the rest of the demons as much as I can!"

"Okay Sango!" She replied before rushing at the demon. Swiftly she wielded Tenkire, slicing through the youkai's claw. Kagome smirked with satisfaction, pleased that she can do much damage with the sword.

Arashi hissed in pain and attempted to hit Kagome away. Luckily for her, she used Tenkire to brace the impact and landed safely on her feet. That's when she heard the rest of her friends coming to the join the fight. This only seemed to make the scorpion youkai more angrier at the situation. The miko had gotten stronger, and he didn't like that one bit. He used his tail as a distraction to try and grabbed her. He failed, however, when his claws met with her barrier.

Kagome had seen through his plan. Her training made her more focus and attentive towards her opponents movements. In other words, she can easily read what they were going to do next. She watched as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacked the youkai, distracting him momentarily from her. Miroku was beside Sango fighting of the other youkais. "Inuyasha! There's a jewel within his back!"

"GRR! That explains why he wouldn't die the last time!" Inuyasha growled, dodging the youkai's tail. Sesshomaru was striking at the demon with two swords, Tokijin and another Kagome didn't recognize.

Kagome looked at the demon and and swore. _'Damn! With him putting up such a fight it's going to be difficult getting that shard! If only I had my arrows.' _Kagome got out of her thoughts fast enough to dodge the youkai's claws once again. Spinning around, she cut deep into his flesh, causing him to howl as his claw fell off from the purifying energy that was released from the blade. Enraged, Arashi swung his tail knocking Kagome straight across the area and into the nearest hut, her sword dropped from her hands. Inuyasha tried to get to her but was blocked by Arashi.

"Hehehe! Not so fast half-breed. Your death will definitely win me the favor of Lord Naraku."

"Feh! The only thing that bastard will be lord of is lord of the dead when I'm through with him!" Inuyasha said charging in for an attack. He stopped though when the scent of Kagome's blood reached him. He turned and watched in horror as a swarm of youkai pounced on her. Arashi used this to hit the hanyou, slamming him straight into the ground. Unfortunately for him he didn't see Sesshomaru's attack on his other claw. He quickly retreated to the ground so that he could heal and regenerate in safety. With all of them attacking him together, he would have to use all his strength.

With their problem temporarily gone the inutaichi rushed over to aid Kagome. They stopped halfway when they all felt a spike in her powers.

* * *

><p>Kagome struggled to get up after being whacked into the side of the hut. In an instant her senses went on high alert as hundreds of youkais surrounded her. Using pure instincts, she erected a barrier just as they moved in on her. Everything was pitched black, except for the pink glow of her barrier, as Kagome found herself buried under the disgusting beasts. Slowly taking deep breaths, Kagome let her powers roll off of her in waves. She started to glow a light blue (the same as when she fought Sesshomaru) and released her reiki in on blast, destroying all the youkais on her. Once they were all obliterated, she got to her feet and walked over to her friends. Before she could even get far the ground again opened up, placing her right on top of Arashi's back.<p>

She had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Apparently he didn't realize she was there giving her some time to think. _'Oh crap! What do I do? Okay Okay calm down Kagome. Just think... OH KAMI WHY ME?" _Kagome felt the shard near the base of Arashi's tail. She looked to her friends, who was staring at her, worry clearly in their eyes. She tried signalling, silently, to them to get her sword.

Sango picked up on what she was saying and grabbed the sword from off the ground. She quickly got onto Kirara's back and flew up ahead, narrowly missing Arashi's attack. She then flung the sword to Kagome who was trying to hang on for dear life. Kagome seized Tenkire from the air and noticed it was still glowing with her powers. Without hesitation she ran to the spot where the jewel was and drove the sword into the flesh, pulling out the jewel and purifying it.

Arashi felt the terrifying pain and used his tail to strike whatever it was that had caused it. Kagome did not see his tail come at her until two strong arms grabbed her and leaped into the air. Thinking it was Inuyasha, Kagome looked up and was surprised to see it was Sesshomaru. _'He saved me!' _Kagome shook her head and focused on the current situation. When they had touched ground Kagome yelled to everybody. "I got the shard! We can finish him!" Immediately they all started to attack him, Miroku with his sutras, Sango with Hiraikotsu. And finally both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru using the Wind Scar and Dragon Strike.

Arashi yelled out in pain as he turned to dust and blew away with the wind. Kagome squealed in delight as they finally got rid off the youkai. That and the fact that they had gotten another shard. She turned to her friends happily, unaware of the danger lurking behind her. In fact no one was aware of it.

* * *

><p>Naraku was seething with rage. How dare she?! Someone who was suppose to be weak had once again survived. No, not this time, he thought. <em>'Want a job done right, do it yourself.' <em>He grinned maliciously at the unsuspecting miko, who turned to face her friends. _'Oh joy. Now her friends can watch as the light fade from her dead eyes,' _He let out an evil laugh and sent spear-like miasma toward the young girl's back.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! cliffy ^^ sorry but this was getting to long. I just had to stop. lol but hey it's good right? I want to apologise for not posting earlier. I went on a college tour so my computer wasn't with me. this has probably been my longest chapter ever and hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post the new one soon. please review and have a great weekend! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**hi again. so who loved my last chapter? i know i did. lol well then before i introduce this new chapter, i want you all to know i'm planing on making another story apart from this one. it's still a work in progress though I wasn't originally going to but this idea simply would not leave my head. anyway enough of that here's to the new chapter of An strange occurance**.

**Disclaimer: do not or will not ever own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Talk between allies<br>**

**Previously (from chapter 10):** **Naraku was seething with rage. How dare she! Someone who was suppose to be weak had once again survived. No, not this time, he thought. _'Want a job done right, do it yourself.' _He grinned maliciously at the unsuspecting miko, who turned to face her friends. _'Oh joy. Now her friends can watch as the light fade from her dead eyes,' _He let out an evil laugh and sent spear-like miasma toward the young girl's back.**

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled. "This makes six shards back into our possession. If this keeps up we might eventually..." she paused suddenly, a queasy feeling overwhelmed her. Right as she got the urge to turn around, dark spears of miasma shot out from across the field. All heads turned and watched in horror as the spears headed straight for Kagome. She knew she wouldn't have time to dodge or block them, but pure instincts had her form a quick barrier. The majority of the spears were abruptly destroyed. Unfortunately two made their way passed the barrier, hitting Kagome in the right shoulder, and cutting across her right arm. She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground, dropping her barrier. Immediately, her friends rushed to her side.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango cried out as she knelt next to her friend.

"I'm... alright.." Kagome said through gasps. "It's.. Naraku. I can... tell it"s him." She let out a hiss, trying to dislodge the spear from her shoulder.

Inuyasha growled when he heard Naraku's evil laughter and turned in his direction. "Naraku, you bastard!"

"It seems no matter what I try, you simply won't die miko." Naraku said, a smirk marring his face. "Soon I'll end your life, leaving only the problematic dogs to deal with." Both Inus growled in response.

"Don't think you've won yet Naraku!" Kagome said, finally prying the spear out her shoulder. It left purple lines in her skin as the poison began to spread. Wrapping her reiki around her left hand, Kagome placed it on her shoulder to dissipate the toxic.

Seeing an open opportunity, Naraku shot out his tentacles at Kagome. However, before it could reach her, Sesshomaru used his sword, the Bakusaiga (A/N: Didn't mention name before but now I did ^^) to cut them off. Without stopping Sesshomaru rushed at Naraku followed by Inuyasha. Kagome finished purifying the poison in her arm, just in time to see Inuyasha striking Naraku's barrier. She slowly got to her feet, spreading her powers through her body and Tenkire. Rushing into the battle, Kagome managed to break through Naraku's barrier. Taking advantage of the situation, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru struck at Naraku. Dodging the blow, Naraku landed far from the group.

"This isn't over. I will return, and you can be sure of that." He stated, disappearing in a mist of miasma.

Kagome let out an exhausted sigh before falling to her knees.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired is all"  
><em>'Looks like I'm still not strong enough' <em>She thought bitterly as she let out another sigh. "Let's go"

Inuyasha placed her on his back, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara, and Sesshomaru followed behind. When they reached the edge of the village, Sesshomaru turned to glare at the staring villagers, some in which carried farming tools. "You are worthless and pathetic fools. You have signed your death by dealing with that devil Naraku." Saying no more, he continued to follow the group, occasionally glancing at the miko, who was now asleep.

It was a little while longer before the group stopped for the night. Kagome was still asleep, even after Sango tended to her wounds. Inuyasha and Miroku had went in search of food, coming back with a few fish and rabbits. They all ate in silence before turning in for the night, all but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They just remained in silence until Inuyasha felt a familiar presence. Getting up he headed for the forest, but Sesshomaru voice stopped him.

"Do you think it is wise to leave your pack to go off to your dead lover?"

Inuyasha turned to glare at him. "What is it to you?"

"I'm disappointed that you would leave your friends especially when one is recovering from injuries." Sesshomaru said looking over at the sleeping girl. "Isn't that how your friends were attack last time."

"What are you getting at Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said getting aggravated.

"By you leaving to see that dead bitch, you risk the lives of your friends. Do you not care for their safety?"

"Of course I do. Look I don't need to hear any of this from you so leave me alone!" Inuyasha ran into the forest.

Sesshomaru let an audible sigh escape his lips. "Alright miko, how long will you pretend to sleep." Kagome flinched at his voice, before turning over to face him. "If you were up why did you not stop him?"

"I don't know.. I guess I don't care if he goes to see her."

"Then why do you cry?"

Kagome looked at him surprised before touching her cheek and feeling the wetness there. "I didn't even realized I was crying. That's weird."

"You love the hanyou."

"No! Not in that way. At least not any more. I simply care for Inuyasha like I would a brother. I just wish sometimes he would trust me and stop sneaking off to Kikyo. Is that to much to ask?"

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"I don't but I do. I don't know, okay? Why are you asking me these questions anyways? I should be asking you questions. For instance, where did you get that sword?" she asked pointing to the Bakusaiga.

"It came with the arm."

"And how by chance did you get your arm?"

"That is a story to tell some other time. For now miko you should get some rest. You are still healing from the battle."

"Okay." She said then paused looking up at him. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry"

Sesshomaru raised his brow at her. "What must you be sorry for?"

"For challenging you but mainly for insulting you before. I wanted to apologise earlier but it slipped my mind, so, sorry."

Sesshomaru could feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in amusement. "Miko, there is nothing for you to apologise for. Besides, I had accepted your challenge to test your skills."

"Huh? You were testing me? Is that why you were barely using your powers?"

"Yes"

"Okay so did you have to melt my arrows too?"

"You won't let that go will you"

"Uh, let me think. No! Well? What was my assessment?"

"You did fairly well... for a human female."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kagome let out a yawn. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Sleep miko. No more talking"

"I just want to say thank you, for saving me today." Kagome said, finally letting sleep consume her.

Sesshomaru watched her as she slept. _'What a strange one she is. Worries over meaningless things then thanks me for an unavoidable circumstance' _He thought as he once again surveyed the area for threats to the group.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked through the thick trees before he finally saw her. "Kikyo"<p>

Said priestess turned to face him. "Inuyasha. What brings you here?"

"We're passing through. Kagome got injured during a fight with Naraku. Kikyo, I've come to ask you to join with us."

"Inuyasha"

"Please Kikyo. If not for me then for Kagome. You could help train her"

"Inuyasha, you know I would do anything for you. But your friends will not accept me, not after the things I've done. Especially Kagome. If anything, I have done worse to her than anyone else."

"Don't think so little of her. Kagome is the type who can forgive a person if they had good in them and apologise sincerely." Inuyasha said, placing his arms around her. "Trust me."

"I have stolen part of her soul and betrayed her trust many times, Inuyasha." Kikyo said pulling away from his embrace. "just let me think about it. For now you should go back to your friends." She turned away from him and headed deeper into the woods.

Sighing, Inuyasha went back to the camp, hoping that things would work out for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm done! short i know but it was mainly conversation. bore bore. next chapter will be better... maybe... i hope. Thanks for reading, hope you get a chance to read my new story also. till next time ^^<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! chapter 12! sorry for not updating sooner maybe you'll forgive me with this new chapter. reposting: there were mistakes i had to fix  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Chapter 12: Training begins  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up a little before sunrise. Stifling a painful groan, she sat up and stretched. "Are you well rested miko?" Kagome jumped at the voice and spun around. She saw Sesshomaru sitting in the same spot he was the previous night.<p>

"Sesshomaru! I didn't realize you were there. Um.. how long have you been up?"

"All night" He responded casually.

"What? Didn't you sleep at all?"

"I have no need for sleep like you"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said getting up and walking over to him, making sure not to disturb the sleeping kitsune next to her.

"You are human. I am a demon. I do not need rest for my body does not become exhausted like yours."

"Oh. Well then teach me" Kagome said taking a seat next to him. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, which made her sigh. "Teach me to be less tired, how to fight better and become stronger."

"Why?"

"Because... because I have to. I have to get better and stronger. That way I can protect myself and everyone I care about."

"Then why not ask your friends"

Kagome looked at her sleeping companions with a sigh. "Sango and Miroku would go easy on me, and Inuyasha has no patience for me. You're the best person I can think of to help me"

Sesshomaru took a minute to think. There wouldn't be anything wrong with helping her. If he did then she is less likely to need help on the battlefield, which is less of a burden for everyone else. Keeping the urge to sigh, Sesshomaru got up, also pulling Kagome to her feet. "As you wish miko. I will help you but in turn you must not complain about the way I train. Understood?"

"Yes. Thank you so much." Kagome said ecstatically.

"Hn. Come we will begin" Sesshomaru stated walking a little from the camp site.

"Wait now?" Kagome asked getting her sword and catching up to him.

"No complaints miko. Now block." Without giving her a chance to respond, he rushed forward in attack.

The group woke up to the sound of battle and were shock to see Kagome and Sesshomaru fighting. The first to get up was Inuyasha. "What the hell? Kagome!"  
>The call of her name distracted Kagome momentarily from Sesshomaru's swing. She used Tenkire to block the blow, but the force of the swing was still enough to send her flying backwards. She landed with a hard thud on the ground as her friends rushed to her side. Sesshomaru ignored them as he stepped up to the fallen miko and placed Tokijin at her throat.<p>

"You got distracted miko. I win this round...again" He said.

Kagome pushed the sword from her and got up. "That was not my fault. Can we take a break now, I don't think I could keep going for now."

"Until later then." Sesshomaru replied sheathing Tokijin and walking away, only to be blocked by Inuyasha.

"Hold the hell up! Can someone explain what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Must you always speak with such language."

"Shut up!"

"Inuyasha calm down" Kagome said walking up to him. "Sesshomaru is helping me train."

"Well that's understandable" Sango said facing Kagome. "But were you not just injured yesterday?"

"Yeah but..."

"There are times when the miko will have to fight while injured." Sesshomaru interrupted. "To learn now will be better for her." Without saying anything more he turned away to sit beneath the tree he was under.

"Okay. Since that's settled, I say we eat." Kagome said, walking away to find food. It didn't take long for Sango to catch up with her.  
>After a while the two came back with fish and edible berries. When the food was cooked, Kagome shared out the food. Everyone was surprised when she got up and handed some to Sesshomaru. "Are you not going to eat?"<p>

"I do not eat human food."

"Well, technically it's the same thing you would eat, except cooked" She stated trying to reason with him.

"No thank you miko."

Sighing, Kagome went back to sit with her friends, and silently ate. _'Well that was a complete fail. I wonder why he prefers to be alone' _Kagome thought with another sigh, not noticing the looks from her friends.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked, worried.

"Yeah,you've been acting strange lately." Inuyasha said. "Did that bastard do something to you?" He asked glaring at Sesshomaru, who clearly heard the comment made.

"What? No. I'm fine. Stop jumping to conclusions" Kagome replied taking the last bite of her meal. "Well, I'm done. Let's get going." She got up from the ground, only to fall back down when the strength in her legs gave away.

"Kagome!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine"

"No you're not" Inuyasha said. "See this is what happens when you train while you have an injury." He stated glaring heatedly at Sesshomaru, who returned the glare with equal hostility.

"I was the one to ask him to train me, and I promise I wouldn't complain about his methods. Just help me up and stop glaring."

Holding back a frustrated growl, Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand, then placed her on top a now transformed Kirara. Then the rest of the group began to prepare to leave. They traveled in silence and without any disturbances until they reached a divided path. Kagome mentally groaned, knowing an argument was bound to happen.

"We go right." Inuyasha said.

"It would be wiser to go left." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah? Well, too bad for you. I'm the leader of this group and I say right!"

"You are also an idiot. I have lived longer than you, therefore I know these areas better. Left is a better choice"

"If you're so smart where does right take us?"

"Over a cliff and into the sea. Going left takes you between the western and southern lands."

"I vote left" Miroku said.

"Me too" Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Okay. We go left. No more arguing please and thank you.'' Kagome said hoping that Inuyasha would listen for once. Inuyasha growled angrily but walked onto the left path. It was a little before sunset when the group stopped to rest. Inuyasha immediately left to find food without saying a word. The rest set up camp for the night. When Inuyasha came back, he dropped the food, which were rabbits, on the ground before jumping into a nearby tree.

"I wouldn't think he would be so upset" Sango said, helping Kagome cook the food.

"He's just being childish." Kagome remarked. "Hmm. Sesshomaru?" She turned to the demon lord under a tree. "Would you like uncooked rabbit?"

"I have no need to eat now."

"Wha? Oh come on. I understand the no rest thing, but not wanting to eat? Everyone has to eat."

"I don't" he replied.

"Yes, you do"

"No"

"Yes."

"No. I will not get into a debate with you."

"Well, I'm not debating. I am telling you to eat"

"Miko, I do not take orders from anyone so I suggest you quit."

"I am not ordering. I'm just saying.."

"Would you two stop already! You're driving me crazy!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot in the tree.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha before her brain registered the fact that she was just arguing with Sesshomaru about something stupid, in front of everyone. Sighing, she continued cooking, trying to ignore the stares from her companions. After the meal, everyone prepared to go to sleep, everyone except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome just sighed at the two. She knew they stayed up to watch over the rest of them, but they could take turns being on guard. _'Guess it'll take a while for them to truly work together.' _Kagome then fell asleep, hoping that the two brothers would learn to compromise.

* * *

><p><strong>okay done. sory for the long wait. hopefully this chapter pleases you. until next time. bye bye<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I cannot believe I am already on my 13th chapter. ****I'm so happy, unfortunately for me that means it's gonna get harder to post some good chapters. well enough of that... unto my story!**

**Disclaimer: do not own inuyasha... my 13th time saying this ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Unforeseen Trap<br>**

Kagome sighed as she once again found herself in the forest clearing. The group was attacked by a bunch of boar demons, right in the middle of Kagome's training. One of the demons had taken Shippo deep into the forest, so she followed it. When she found them, it was about to devour the little kitsune. No thoughts came to mind except to save Shippo, so she killed the beast. They started heading out from the spot. When it was taking a little longer than expected to reach the edge of the forest, Kagome realized they were lost. So here they were- in the middle of a small clearing- for the tenth time.

"Ugh! I give up!" Kagome said dropping to her knees. "I feel like we've been walking for hours"

"That's because we have been walking for hours" Shippo stated pointing at the now setting sun.

Kagome let out a sigh and cursed her bad luck. "Guess there's no helping it. We'll just have to make camp here and hope to find the others when day breaks."

"I'm sorry Kagome" said Shippo with his head down.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't been caught we would still be with the others. I'm just a burden to everyone."

Kagome couldn't help but smile sadly at him. There was a time she felt like that too. Even now, she feels as if she is no good. Gathering the young kitsune in her arms, she kissed the top of his head and gave him a hug. "Oh, Shippo. You are not a burden. You are just young and small." Kagome paused a little to think. "How about I teach you to make barriers and protect yourself?"

"You would do that?" He asked staring at her with his round green eyes.

"Of course I will"

"Thank you Kagome!" Shippo said hugging the young miko.

Kagome smiled down at him, patting his head gently. "Come let's set up camp" She said getting up from the ground.

"Okay" Shippo replied, bounding of to get wood for their fire. Kagome, who had gone off for food, came back with two birds. She was glad they stopped at a village earlier so she could buy arrows, other wise hunting for food would have taken longer. After they ate, both settled down for a well deserved rest.

"In the morning, we will do a little practice, then we have to try and find a way out of here" Kagome said laying by the fire. "Good night Shippo"

Shippo snuggled close to her, already drifting to sleep. He mumbled a quiet goodnight, but Kagome still heard it and smiled. _Good night okaa-san_

* * *

><p>"Damn it, where is she?" Inuyasha growled out. They had been searching for Kagome and Shippo for hours. He followed their scent, but it disappeared right before the forest. He let out more growls of frustration.<p>

"Inuyasha calm down. We cannot hope to find Kagome and Shippo with you like this" Miroku said hoping that his words would have some effect. Unfortunately, all he received was more growls.

"Listen to the monk" Sesshomaru stated. Even he was becoming unnerved by his brother's irritation. "The miko will be fine. She is not weak and helpless"

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha snapped. "It's just.. that girl always find herself in a dilemma. And with Shippo with her, you can't help but worry about her. She'll most definitely protect that little midget even at the cost of her life."

"If she protects the kitsune, she won't die. One must be able to survive in order to protect those they care for, yes?"

"That's true. Kagome is more than capable of protecting herself" Sango added, then looked at Sesshomaru. "You know, I notice you talk a lot more these days."

Sesshomaru raised an questionable brow at her statement, but said nothing. It was true. Since he first converse with the young miko, he had been speaking more often. He was irritated yet intrigued by it. Could she be that much of an influence to him? He dismissed the thought when he sensed a familiar youkai approaching. Resisting his own frustrated growl, Sesshomaru waited to the dragon to land.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" was the annoying squawk from Jaken, on top Ah-Un. The green youkai leaped from Ah-Un's back and bowed to the demon lord.

"Why do you keep that thing?" Inuyasha commented, finally calming down. "It's super annoying"

Sesshomaru smirked at the remark but kept his attention on the imp. "Jaken what is it"

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have bad news!"

Sesshomaru growled which made Jaken freeze in his talk. "Jaken" he snarled. Why must he always make him wait for an answer?

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru! After you trusted me with such a task I failed you!" The toad youkai cried.

The taiyoukai was beyond frustrated now. He was resisting the urge to strangle the creature. "Just tell me what happen"

"Rin has been captured by a servant of Naraku!" Jaken said, his head bowed low to the ground. He waited for a response, but a long silence was the only thing coming from the taiyoukai.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said in an all too calm voice. "Did I not made it clear to make sure Rin stays at the palace and to make sure she was well guarded?"

"Yes Mi' Lord but.."

"Then tell me how it was possible for her to get captured?" Sesshomaru did not wait for a reply. Instead he did what any angry demon would do.. step then kick Jaken unconscious. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. When he get his hands on that damned hanyou, he would make sure it was the last time Naraku took what was his. Now he had to think where Rin could be. If it was a servant and not a reincarnation, the scent would be different. Growling low under his breath Sesshomaru knew he would have to wait for Jaken to tell him more. A consequence for taking one's anger out on their retainer... retainer gets knocked unconscious.  
>Deciding not to wait, Sesshomaru shook Jaken awake. "Jaken you will tell me about the one that took Rin or your head will start rolling."<p>

Miroku and Sango both shared a look. First it was Inuyasha, now it was an irritated Sesshomaru they had to deal with. To think that the 'cold' demon lord would care so much for the little human girl. Even Inuyasha was surprised by how frustrated Sesshomaru was getting. The group gathered around to hear what the imp would say.

"Rin was in the gardens when the demon showed. He just came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He said it was Naraku's order for your demise."

"What kind of demon was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"A moth demon. I believe he also stated something about that miko's upcoming death."

"Miko? Which miko?" Inuyasha nearly yelled. Fear for his friend was consuming his heart and the others, hoping that she was okay.

"Inuyasha" A voice called out from the shadows. Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo staggering towards them. He caught her quickly when she fell.

"Kikyo. What happen?" Inuyasha asked as he held the woman he loved.

"Inuyasha you must hurry. Naraku has set a trap for Kagome. I found his hideout north of here. He had a little girl with him, whom I suspect was your brother's companion. I tried to free the girl but was attacked by Naraku. I manage to escape after overhearing him talk to a demon named Masaru. Apparently, Masaru has Kagome trapped within a barrier in the forest."

"But we searched that forest many times already."

"Masaru is a master of illusion. He probably made it so you would pass the barrier hundreds of times without realizing it's there. Now, this is where I say goodbye Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?"

"You know even I can not hold my own against Naraku. I've been living on borrowed time, and now that time is up."

"No wait! Kikyo don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried out, but it was over. Kikyo's remaining soul left her body, and she was reduced back to grave yard soil and dirt. Holding back the tears he so desperately wanted to let out, Inuyasha got up and faced the group. "We have to find Kagome"

"You search for the miko. I'm going after Naraku" Sesshomaru stated walking away. Inuyasha quickly ran up to him and blocked his path.

"Look. If Kagome is trapped it's more likely Naraku will come get her. After we securely have Kagome we can go after the kid."

"This Sesshomaru is reluctant to believe the words of the dead miko" he replied, which angered Inuyasha. Before the hanyou could respond Sango intervened.

"Stop it. You two bickering won't get us anywhere. Both Kagome and Rin's lives are in danger. If we don't act soon they'll both be dead. We know Naraku's holding Rin as a trap for Sesshomaru, so we can assume she is still alive. But we also know he wants Kagome dead. If what Kikyo said is true then we only have a limited time to find her." She paused looking at the taiyoukai for any objection. "I, myself is weary of believing Kikyo but I am willing to take the risk. So can we please have a compromise?"

They waited for Sesshomaru to say something and soon before they were too late.

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped awake as a shocking energy entered her body, and woke Shippo in the process.<p>

"Kagome? Everything okay?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know Shippo. That was weird."

"What was?" asked a fully awake Shippo.

"I suddenly felt my powers increase. Almost like there was a part of me missing that just came back." Kagome said, then she paused and thought about it. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I think Kikyo is dead, meaning Naraku is up to something. Change of plans Shippo. We have to get out of here now." she said getting up.

"Now, now. I'm afraid I can't allow that little miko." A silky voice called out. Kagome looked into the farthest tree where the voice came from. There, sitting in one of the branches was a demon, that strangely reminded her of Menomaru (moth demon from the first Inuyasha movie).

"Who are you? How long have you been watching us?" She asked, her hand touching the hilt of her sword, signalling for Shippo to get behind her.

"Me?" The youkai grinned and jumped from the tree, perfectly landing in front of Kagome, causing her to jump back. "I am Masaru and I have been here since you entered the forest."

"Why?"

"Simple. Because I was asked to make sure you were in my trap when Naraku comes." No sooner than he said the name, Kagome drew out Tenkire and struck at Masaru. The attack was dodged however, making the youkai laugh. "Feisty aren't you."

"Shut up" Kagome started to gather her powers but find that she could not.

"What's the matter miko? Can't you purify me?" Masaru chuckled. "My barrier prevents you from using your powers and from escaping."

Kagome glared at the demon.She turned her head toward Shippo and mouthed the words "find a way out". At first the kitsune was going to protest but thought if he got out he could get Inuyasha and the others for help. With a nod, he dashed into the woods to find an exit. When he was gone, Kagome turned her full attention to Masaru."Don't think that just because I can't use my purification powers that I can't defeat you."

"Oh. Well, let's see about that." Masaru drew out his own sword."Naraku said to leave your death to him when he comes. He never said I couldn't have a little fun while I wait." He grinned maliciously as he swung at her.  
>Kagome dashed to the left, narrowly missing the blade. Without pausing, she swung Tenkire at his side, which he blocked. "You have skills but it's not enough to defeat me." Masaru drove his sword toward her arm. She dodged only to be kicked in the side. Falling backwards she didn't see when the moth came at her again. She rolled away from the spot where his sword hit the ground. Quickly getting to her feet, she struck again, hoping that Shippo made it through somehow and found their group.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>oops. that's right folks it's a cliff hanger. I just can't help myself. before i was going to let kikyo live but then i thought, "helloooo! Kags need her soul back" so yeah. anyway review please. the next chapter should be up soon. till next time ^^<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**hello, sorry it's a little late but i was having a major case of writer's block (again) anyway here's my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>

Kagome clutched her side as she was once again kicked, this time into a tree. Masaru didn't even pause and grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her off the ground.

"Where is that fiery spirit miko? Don't tell me you're done already?" He grinned maliciously watching her slowly go pale. "I should think so. Without your little priestess powers you're nothing but a worthless human. Getting rid of you would be so easy right now." He said letting her drop to the ground. She immediately began inhaling and gasping for the lost of air. She glared at him, eyes lit up with pure hatred. She needed time to delay so the others could get to her. Grabbing Tenkire, she got up and struck at his side. Masaru easily dodged and laughed mockingly at her. "You're going to get yourself killed girl," he snared as he swung at her. Kagome blocked the attack, crouch low then swung upward- effectively catching Masaru off guard. He jumped back but her sword was faster and managed to slice him across the abdomen. Masaru narrowed his eyes to slits. "A bold move miko. Now you will regret that."

"Masaru don't be so rash" an all to familiar voice said from behind.

Kagome silently cursed under her breath. "Naraku"

"Ah, the little miko" He said walking up to her. "Glad your soul is whole?"

"How do you know?" Kagome brought her sword up in front her.

"Of course I know. This way when I kill you there will be no way for my plans to fall apart."

"I won't die so easily Naraku."

"Oh but everyone has a weakness, and when that weakness is exposed it can be fatal."

"And I suppose you know my weakness?"

"Other than the fact you're completely useless without your abilities- then yes. Would you like to know what it is?" Naraku chuckled when he saw her hesitate. "Afraid miko? How about I show you your weakness." Out of the shadows walked Kanna with her mirror. An image began to stir within.

Kagome gasped at the image shown. "You bastard!" The image was of poor Rin tied up in what looked like a dark cavern. Something in the image, next to Rin, shifted and Kagome felt her heart stop. "Shippo"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stopped dead in his track. Something wasn't right. He walked a little way from the group and tried listening for a sound. Nothing. It was too quiet. He drew out Tetsusaiga, pointing it ahead of him.<p>

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked, his hand unconsciously moving toward the beads around his cursed hand.

"Here. I'm sure this is where they are"

"How can you tell?" Sango asked.

"Shippo's scent. It's faint but I can still pick it up."

"What about Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stand back. If it's a barrier then I'll just break it." He took his stance and focus till Tetsusaiga turned red, then swung. He successfully hit and break the barrier that was hidden from their view. Instantly, they could all feel Naraku's energy, and for the demons present- they could smell Kagome's blood. "Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled, not waiting for the rest as he charged forward into the trees.

* * *

><p>Kagome slid to the ground, her hand over the large wound on her stomach Naraku inflicted on her. She tried standing up, only to fall back down. <em>'Shit! I'm losing too much blood' <em>Kagome yelled in pain as she was lifted and tossed into another tree.

Naraku chuckled evilly as he took a step toward the fallen girl, clearly enjoying the pain he was causing her. "Torturing you has been fun, but it's time for you to die." He sent his miasma spears spiralling towards her. Kagome lift her arms in a defensive block, not noticing they were glowing until a flash of light erupted from her palms, forming a barrier and effectively protecting her. Naraku growled angrily.

"Someone has broken the barrier" Masaru said walking toward Naraku.

"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed. As if on cue, Inuyasha and the group rushed into the clearing and upon seeing her, they ran and stood protectively in front her barrier.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, never taking his eyes off Naraku and Masaru.

"Do I look okay?" she replied trying to heal her wound, only to find that her energy was draining. "Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked, realising the demon lord was not with them.

"He went to search for Rin. She was captured" Miroku said.

"Yeah I know. And the bastards took Shippo too. If Sesshomaru finds them, they'll be okay" Kagome commented, more so to convince herself.

"For now we'll focus on defeating these creeps." Inuyasha immediately went for Naraku, leaving Sango and Miroku to deal with Masaru. With those two distracted, Kagome limped toward her sword, bow and arrows. She tried again to heal the still bleeding wound but couldn't. She turned her focus to her friends' battles. Sango managed to get Masaru with Hiraikotsu although it did little damaged. Kirara was attacking simultaneously as Miroku. Inuyasha was keeping his own with Naraku. He had a gash in his shoulder, but Kagome could tell it wasn't too serious. Naraku was simply dodging, and striking back occasionally.

"Come now Inuyasha. Is the lost for Kikyo affecting your ability to fight? Or is it your inability to protect to both mikos?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha charged in but was blown away by a gust of wind from Masaru's wings.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku ran to aid the hanyou. Masaru easily knocked the two aside, keeping all their attention from Naraku, who was going after Kagome. Before she could get her sword up, Naraku had his hand around her throat. He drew his miasma into the other hand and pressed it into her stomach wound. Kagome screamed in agony as the miasma flowed through the wound and into her blood, poisoning her. Naraku quickly dropped her and jumped back, right before Tokijin struck the ground where he stood.

"Sesshomaru. Protecting the little miko again are we? Keep it up and one might think you care for the girl." Naraku mocked.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome looked at the taiyoukai standing above her. "where's... Rin.. and Shippo?" She asked struggling to get back on her feet.

"They are safe" he replied. Sesshomaru focused back to Naraku and attacked with his Dragon Strike. Naraku dodged it only to find himself caught by the Wind Scar. His body was blasted but he was not completely destroyed. Masaru stepped in to block Inuyasha from making another attack.

"You got to live another day but I'm afraid the same can't be said about your miko" Naraku snickered before he and Masaru disappeared from sight. His last comment brought everyone's attention to Kagome, who had collapsed on the ground. Surprisingly the first to her side was Sesshomaru. He gentle took her in his arms and looked her over. She was visibly shaking and pale, and her breathing was short and shallow. The poison was already taking a massive affect on her body. Sesshomaru stood with Kagome in his arms and turned to the rest of them.

"She doesn't have much time. Follow if you think you can keep up." Without another word he used his demonic speed to take Kagome away from the area. _'I'll have to take her there. It's the only way she'll live'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay im goin to apologize for this short chapter and for it being late. so i will definitely have the next one up before the next week is up.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So it's 5 days late, sue me! Oh and if i didn't mention it before Sesshomaru has Tokijin, Bakusaiga, and Tensaiga. okay? anyway here's the new chapter**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything. if i did i wouldn't be writing this fic**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: Secluded Sanctuary<br>**

Kagome opened her eyes to pitch, black darkness. She tried moving but her body refused to move, protesting in pain. _'Am I dead? Wouldn't surprise me if I was.' _ Kagome looked around her for anything that would prove her wrong yet the darkness was all she could see. She found it rather strange. Although she was surrounded by this darkness, it had an almost calming presence. _'So this is what death feels like. I thought it would be more frightening.'_ She felt her eyes drift close then a voice rung through the darkness, brining her back to awareness.

**_'miko' _** It sounded so familiar. _'Whose calling me?'_

**_'miko'_** The voice was becoming clearer. It was smooth like velvet yet cool like ice.

_**'miko get up'** _  
><em>'I can't, Leave me alone. I just want to stay here'<em>

_**'KAGOME'**_

Kagome's eyes shot open and immediately she felt a searing pain rush through her body. Two arms wrapped around her to keep her from thrashing about.

"Miko be still." Sesshomaru growled, although it was non-threatening. Kagome immediately stilled and stared at him in bewilderment. She looked like she wanted to say something but all that came out of her mouth was small whimpers of pain. "Miko, I need you to eat something. Can you do that?"  
>When she nodded, the taiyoukai pulled her into his lap, that way she could sit with little pain. He took a fish from over the fire set next to them, and tore a piece from it. "Eat" he said bringing the piece to her lips. She looked at him for a minute before taking the food in her mouth.<p>

_'I'm clearly dead if I'm being hand fed by Sesshomaru. This must be a dream.' _She put the thought behind her and ate what was given, by hand. When the fish was done he gave her a couple of berries that would help ease her pain. She fell back to sleep almost instantly, still in his lap.

At that moment Inuyasha and Miroku came into the clearing with a bundle of clothes and blankets they received from a village. Everyone dropped their load when they saw Kagome sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "What the hell?"

"The miko woke up and I fed her. Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"Yes yes it is. Why is she in your lap!"

"If you keep yelling like that she will wake up again"

"Inuyasha just leave it be." Miroku said sitting by the fire.

"Where is the taijiya and the children." Sesshomaru asked leaning back on a tree.

"Sango took them for a walk. Is it really safe here?"

"Yes. This sanctuary was created by my mother. It is a place for healing and is hidden from all others except those who have the royal blood."

"So how are we also able to get in?" Inuyasha asked from his branch.

"You, Inuyasha has half the royal blood, plus I allow you to come into the sanctuary."

"So can this place help her?"

"Yes."

"Let's just hope she heals before Naraku realise she's still alive."

* * *

><p>"Can you not find them yet Kanna?"<p>

"No Naraku. It seems they are hidden from my sight." The void demon replied.

"Try again! I will not have my plans ruin. Has Kagura got the shards from that wolf?"

"She on her way as we speak."

"Good good. No all that's left is the shard from Kohaku."

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru? Is Kagome going to be okay?" Rin asked. They had just returned from their walk and was currently eating.<p>

"Yes Rin."

"Sesshomaru" Sango called from her spot next to Miroku. "I never thanked you for saving my brother's life" She said looking over to the body of a sleeping Kohaku.

"It's fine" Sesshomaru had no choice but to take the boy. When he went to rescue Rin, he found the boy trying to help her and the kitsune to escape. He brought them to the sanctuary first to keep him from being controlled by Naraku. After all, what you can't see, you have no control over.

"I hope Kagome wakes up soon." Shippo said, curling by the fire and going to sleep. It did not take long for the rest of the group to follow.

Sesshomaru, however, stayed awake so he can keep an eye on the miko. He could not explain why he felt the need to protect her, more so he wished to be near her. _'Why am I feeling this way for her? She is an ally, nothing more'_ Still he could not stop the feeling he looked down at her. The paleness of her skin in the moonlight made her look unearthly, like and angel or a goddess. Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at the stars. _'I am not in love with her'_

* * *

><p><strong>short i know. sorry. So tell me what you think<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**hey hey. sorry for such an extremely late post- i have no excuse. well except for finals. warning ooc  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: do not own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<br>**

Kagome winced at the pain of water touching her skin. She cracked open one eye to see Sango dabbing a wet cloth over her wound. "Sango?" she said hoarsely. Her friend looked at her and immediately gave her a hug.

"Oh Kagome! You're alright!" Sango cried hugging the little miko closer. "I'm so happy"

"I'm happy too Sango, but you're crushing me" Kagome gasped out. Sango quickly let go of her and apologized. "It's fine. Where is everybody?"

Sango help Kagome to sit up so she can re-wrap her wound. It was finally healing to the point where it closed, but her skin was still discoloured from the poison. "I'll take you to them when I'm done here."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Sesshomaru said it's a sanctuary made by his mother, hidden from the world. Alright, all done." Sango stood up from her spot. "Can you get up and walk, or do you need to ride Kirara?"

Kagome shrugged and tried to stand. She was able to get up but wobbled a little bit. "I can stand but I don't think I can walk very well"

"Then I'll lend you my shoulder for support." Sango stated. Both girls walked back to camp, where they others were. They entered the clearing to see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru facing each other, swords drawn. Sango quickly led Kagome to where Miroku and the children sat. "Miroku what is going on?"

Miroku looked up at the two girls. "Sango... and Kagome! It's so good to see you up and about."

"Thank you Miroku" Kagome replied then turned her attention to the two inus that started fighting. "Um..."

"Oh yes, those two" Miroku looked back to where Sesshomaru had blocked Inuyasha's attack. "Well, simply put Inuyasha got bored and decided to spar with Sesshomaru. They've been at it for quite a while now." Sango just sighed and helped Kagome to sit by the children, who up to that point were so engrossed in the fight they hadn't realize the two came back.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into her lap for a hug. "I was so worried"

Kagome hugged the little kitsune then Rin, who also jumped at her. "Kohaku is here too?" Kagome asked looking at the young boy.

"Hello lady Kagome" Kohaku greeted with a smile.

"Sesshomaru brought him here when he saved Shippo and Rin." Sango replied.

"Did he really? How nice" Kagome said more to herself than anyone else. She watched as Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru sword and go for a counter attack. Sesshomaru blocked it of course and kicked him to the side. Inuyasha landed on his feet and glared at his brother. He was about to charge when he saw Kagome sitting and watching them.

"Kagome" He called out running toward her, completely forgetting about his match. It didn't matter since Sesshomaru also went with him.  
>"Are you feeling any better Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sitting in front of her.<p>

"Yes I am." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "I guess I should thank you for saving my life again."

"Hn." was her only reply from the taiyoukai. He was staring at her intently before asking how her wounds looked.

"It's closed but discoloured." Sango replied. Sesshomaru just nodded before getting up and heading further into the woods. Kagome stared after him, wondering where he could be going. Then suddenly she remembered what happened the other night and briefly wondered if she was actually taken care of by the taiyoukai or if was a dream. _'A dream. Definitely a dream' _she thought.

"Oi. Earth to Kagome" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of the miko's face. "Why are you blanking out?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Kagome said, trying her best no to blush from thinking of Sesshomaru. However, it wasn't long until said demon walked back to the group and dropped a bunch of berries in her hands.

"Eat them, it'll help with the dilution of the poison in your blood and to help strengthen your muscles."

"Okay" Kagome popped on into her mouth and immediately spat it out. "Too sour too sour!" She exclaimed, causing everyone around her to laugh.

"Miko, you had no trouble eating it last time." Sesshomaru stated questioningly.

"Yeah but I could barely taste it!" _'Not to mention I thought I was dreaming' _she added silently in her mind.

"Just eat it"

Kagome shook her head "No way."

Sesshomaru raised his brow before grabbing her chin and forcing her mouth open. He the immediately shoved at least five berries in her mouth before covering it with his hand. Kagome's eyes watered as she was forced to chew and swallow the horrid fruit. When he was sure all was gone he removed his hand and got up. "See. That wasn't so hard was it?" He stated and walked to where they had built a fire from earlier. Now Kagome was definitely sure he was laughing at her.

"That's so mean. You're a bully."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, just handed her a fried fish on a stick from breakfast. Kagome mumbled a thanks before eating. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the fish. She looked around the group and couldn't help but ask the question buzzing in her mind. "So, have you guys been here this whole time or did you go out to search for Naraku?"

"How are we going to do that when you near dead. There would be no way of finding Naraku, who by the way has all the jewel shards now except for Kohaku's." Inuyasha carelessly said.

"So I held you back again right?" Kagome quietly replied before standing on her feet. She turned down Sango's offer to help and made her way to the other side of the clearing.

"Way to go Inuyasha." Sango said glaring at the hanyou.

"What did I do?"

"You basically just said it's her fault Naraku has the shard and we're stuck here." Miroku stated hitting him over over the head with his staff.

Inuyasha was going to retort when Sesshomaru got up and walked to where Kagome was. He then silently sat down next to her, paying no attention to the others staring at them. He stayed that way until she herself took notice of him.  
>"What now?" she asked dryly.<p>

"If you're upset over what that idiot said then you are being foolish."

"I'm not upset at what he said but.."

"But what miko?"

"I'm still not strong enough. Even after all the training I'm still weak and holding everyone back." Kagome drew her legs up and rested her head on her knees. "Naraku keeps getting stronger with every jewel he has, and because I was too weak to fight he has more than before."

Sesshomaru inaudibly sighed and placed a hand on top the girl's head. "That's no reason to sulk. Naraku is a coward and a trickster. He makes things more difficult for us to do. He fears you miko, that's why he had that barrier made to deplete you of your energy. In a fair battle YOU will most likely to be the one to win."

"You really think so?" Kagome asked staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"I am not the only one." He gestured in front of her and she turned to see Shippo smiling up at her. The little fox immediately hugged her when she opened her arms for him.

"Okay. I'll try harder and train more.. when I can actually stand straight at least."

"Can I train too?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"I did promise didn't I?" She said smiling. Then a thought crossed her mind and she looked at Sesshomaru. "And I'm sure if you ask Sesshomaru he might be willing to help you out too, since I'll also be training and regaining my strength?"

Shippo looked expectantly at the taiyoukai and grinned when Sesshomaru nodded. "Yay! Thank you" Shippo then bounded of to tell Rin and Kohaku, who were now playing with Ah-Un.

"Thanks" Kagome said.

"Hn. You made the promise to him miko"

"I guess you're right. Sesshomaru.. are we friends?"

He thought for a while. Were they friends? Well, he did seem to talk to her an awful lot and worry for her. "It may be so."

"Good. Then from now on I want you to call me by my name. No more miko" she said looking at him.

He stared into her eyes intensely. "Alright.. Kagome"

She looked away before a blush could appear. The way he said her name just made her heart fluttered. _'This is going to be a fun turn out' _she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>i don't even want to say it. but i kinda hated this chapter but i'm too lazy to want to even change it. yes. sessh is out of character i know and i don't care because he has to be this way for progress. anywhoo, sorry for such a late update and plz review<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**another chapter. how fun. late though but what else is new? -_-'  
><strong>

**Warning: There is serious ooc moments here and some references may be a little wrong but hey- it's a fanfic so sue me  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: What to fight for<br>**

"Alright, Shippo let's see what you've learned so far" Kagome said resting under the shady trees. It was almost sunset and both her and Shippo had been up since dawn to train. During the morning she had him meditate with her to control and increase his demonic energy. The rest of the day he spent with Sesshomaru to turn that energy into strong abilities, such as perfecting his fox fire.

"Okay" Shippo responded. He stood in front of her with a serious, concentrated look, which Kagome found rather adorable. He placed his hands-(paws?)-in front of him, palms up, and started to form his fox fire. At first it was the usual small-green flame, but it quickly became a larger and more bluish-green flame. Shippo opened his eyes and gave her a self-satisfying smile.

"Very nice Shippo. Now then, show me what you can do with it"

"Hmm. Oh, I got it" the young kitsune formed the flames around him till it covered his whole body. "See. It doesn't burn me but it would other people, so it acts as a body armour."

"I see. That's smart thinking there. No why don't you go rest for a while. We'll train again before sunrise."

"Alright!" he said before running off back to the group.

"So, was he easy to train?" Kagome asked turning her head to the right. She smiled when Sesshomaru appeared from the tree-line.

"How did you know I was there?"

Kagome shrugged. "Don't know. Just had a feeling you were. So was he okay?"

"Hn. His eagerness made it easy to teach him. He's a fast learner."

"That's good. Thank you again for helping out."

"No need. You should also rest Kagome."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because your training will start at moon-high." Sesshomaru said glancing at her shocked face. "Don't tell me you wasn't planning to train"

"Well, not really. Besides I would just..."

"Get in the way?" The taiyoukai said before she could finish. "Did I not say before that you are not weak? Get your confidence back because you are going to train" He said nothing more before walking away.

Kagome just sighed and got up to follow him. _'Why is he being so persistent? It's my decision whether I want to fight or not' _

* * *

><p>"Kagura has returned" Kanna reported before the wind witch entered the room.<p>

"Well?" Naraku simply asked. Kagura tossed two shards in his hands. "Ah yes. Finally, my plans are coming together well. And I presume the wolf is dead?"

"I was only told to get the shards not kill him." Kagura said. Truth be told it would just be a waste of time to try and kill the stubborn demon.

"Hm. It's no problem. Koga wasn't much of a threat to me. Now I want you to take Kanna and find Inuyasha and his group."

"Yes Naraku." she replied leaving immediately with Kanna in tow.

"No then Inuyasha. How will you fare without your little miko?"

* * *

><p>"Pick one" Sesshomaru said holding out his three swords.<p>

"Huh?" Kagome gave him a curious look. After eating dinner she train Shippo then meditated while waiting for the moon to reach its peak in the sky. Sesshomaru had then led her to where he train Shippo earlier.

"I'm letting you choose which sword I'll fight you with"

"Oh, okay then. Um Tensaiga?" she replied. Sesshomaru observed her for a moment before tossing the others to the side and drawing out Tensaiga.

"Come at me with everything you got"

Kagome took a deep breath before charging at him only to have Tenkire meet air. She turned to late to block Sesshomaru's attack and was slashed across her shoulder. She winced at the pain before it disappeared.  
>"Wise choice choosing Tensaiga." Sesshomaru commented watching as she steadied herself. "But you still shouldn't let your guard down." He said before rushing at her. Kagome quickly put up a barrier then swung at him, narrowly missing his arm. He saw an opening and struck her side, causing her to fall. "You're not observing your opponent's move. Get up"<p>

"Gave me a break! I am trying here." Kagome yelled getting back to her feet only to be knocked down again. "Really?"

"You claim you're trying but you're not. What happened to the feisty little miko who wanted to show me she wasn't weak?"

"She got in way over her heard and nearly died for a second time." Kagome replied dryly sitting up from her spot on the ground.

"And that's your reason for giving up?"

"I'm not giving up. I just..." Kagome sighed. "I just don't know what I should do. I know I have to defeat Naraku but what if I'm still not strong enough?"

"That's your problem Kagome." Sesshomaru said sitting next to her. "You have no confidence in yourself. You can do it. Besides what makes you think you will be fighting Naraku alone?"

"I know." she replied sighing again.

"I'll ask you a question my father once asked me. "Do you have something to protect?"

"Yes, but I don't see-"

"If you have something to protect then shouldn't you fight for it? I never fully understood my father's words until I almost lost Rin"

"Wha? Rin almost died?"

"Did. She did die. I didn't have the power to save her or to bring her back."

"Then how is she still here?'

"My mother gave me the chance, which was more of a test to get her back. Afterwards I kept Rin at a distance, not trusting myself to fully protect her." Sesshomaru paused looking at the little miko, who was listening intently to his story. Normally he wouldn't speak much nor dare tell anyone something like this. It was like revealing his weakness but he felt he had to tell her in order for her to get his point. "Not too long ago we were attacked by a demon. Tokijin was useless against it and for a while I let myself believe it was the end."

"What happened next?"

"I remembered Rin. If I let myself die she in turn would be killed. I couldn't let that happen and before I knew it I was striking back with A newly generated arm and the Bakusaiga. It's my own sword and my own power."

"That's amazing." Kagome said wide eyed.

"It is. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Trust in my own powers? But-"

"Think about the ones you wish to protect. If you fail what would happen to them." Sesshomaru got up and held his hand out to her. "Now are you willing to try this time?"

"Yes" Kagome took his hand and he helped her off the ground. _'Because__ believe it or not you're also one I wish to protect'_

* * *

><p><strong>oh finally. i got this chapter up. corny at the end but i dont care. i really want to apologize for not posting this sooner but i've been stressed about starting college next month so i lost all motivation to write. the next chapter will be up by next week<strong>_  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

**SO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18: Final Hours<br>**

"Do you need a rest?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as Kagome had to stop and catch her breath for the third time. _'She must still be recovering from her wound'_

"No, I'm fine. I can still go on." Kagome replied. In truth she was getting more tired as dawn approached. She took two deep breaths to steady herself then rushed in for an attack.  
>Sesshomaru dodged the first strike but was caught off guard when Kagome released a blast of reiki towards him. Blocking with Tensaiga he didn't see Kagome once again try to rush him until her sword met with his amour. He pushed her back to create some distance and examined the damage made to his amour.<p>

"You held back" he commented looking at the crack she just made.

"No I didn't. I struck as hard as I could"

"Then you need to rest. We will continue in the morning after you have rested and eaten."

Kagome sighed shaking her head. "One more go please?"

"Kagome-"

"Hey weren't you the one who said it's better to learn while injured?"

"Yes but now I'm telling you over-exerting yourself does more harm than good. Take a rest, no arguments"

"Okay, I'll rest" Kagome said. There was definitely no arguing with the taiyoukai. They both sheathed their swords and headed back to where the others were sleeping. Sesshomaru sat down under a tree and was a bit surprise when Kagome follow suit. She sat down directly beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down at her.

"Resting" Kagome replied with a smile.

"Why here?"

"Because I want to know why you always stay under a tree. Is it comfortable? Do you enjoy it?"

"There is no specific reason why. I just do."

"No reason at all? Well I think it's a perfect place to think. Especially if you look at the stars. Back in my time you can barely see them with all the city lights"

"You have a strange way of thinking."

"I'm not that strange." Kagome looked at the group sleeping and sighed. "There's a good chance of someone getting hurt when we fight Naraku. I'm-I'm actually afraid I might not see any of them again."

"Hn. There's a possibility for that but your friends seem to be able to handle whatever is thrown at them."

"I guess that's true. Well then I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight" Kagome got up and laid down next to Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before he too closed his eyes to rest. Something told him he might need it.

Morning arrived all too soon for the taiyoukai especially when an over-eager kitsune kept shaking him awake.

"Sesshomaru wake up. It's morning."

Sesshomaru opened one eye to pear at Shippo. "Yes fox I realise that." He glanced at the still sleeping miko then at the young demon by his side. He had almost forgot he was suppose to train the young kitsune. _'No matter. I can train them both but_ first...'  
>"Jaken"<p>

"Yes mi-lord." Jaken answered quickly getting to the taiyoukai's side.

"I need you to get something from the nearest village, and be careful not to be caught."

* * *

><p>Kagura and Kanna flew over the land searching for the inutaichi group. "Kagura look down there." Kanna pointed at a village below where the green toad was just emerging. He was carrying a large package. When he was far enough away from the village Kagura landed in front of him, successfully scaring the imp"<p>

"Kagura!"

"You're the little imp that follows Sesshomaru around right. Then tell him and Inuyasha that Naraku wants to battle them once and for all. Meet tomorrow at dawn 50 miles from here, understand."

"How dare you? Lord Sesshomaru will never heed to the demand of th-"

"Silence and deliver the message or you can be sure of your life to end!" Kagura yelled. Jaken immediately clamped up and nodded his head furiously.

"Good." Kagura took off on her feather, leaving Jaken to go about telling the group.

When he arrived back at the hidden sanctuary he found Sesshomaru training the young miko and fox. He slowly made his way to the taiyoukai and waited to be was the first to see him and made no hesitation on letting the others know. "Jaken's back!" She shouted running over to the imp. "It took you long enough. Why do you look pale?"

"Jaken if you have something to say then do so" Sesshomaru stated walking up to the green creature.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru forgive me! Although you said not to be seen the wind witch Kagura spotted me. She said that Naraku wishes to do a final battle tomorrow at dawn."

Inuyasha ears twitched from where he was sitting and eating with Miroku. "Where will he be?"

"About 50 miles from the village I was at." Jaken replied.

"It looks like the time has finally come. Tomorrow we will see if this nightmare will be over for good." Miroku commented staring intently at his cursed hand. Everyone silently agreed, all thinking about their own inflictions caused by the malicious hanyou.

_'Yes we will see if it all ends tomorrow' _Kagome thought. _'I just hope we all get through it alive.'_

* * *

><p>"Kagura what news do you have?"<p>

"The final battle will be tomorrow at dawn. I have given the message to Sesshomaru's green servant."

"Excellent. Good work Kagura. Masaru."

"Yes lord Naraku." the moth demon answered, appearing from the shadows.

"Prepare for tomorrow. Soon I will finally be rid of all who oppose me." Naraku exclaimed laughing maliciously. "Yes soon. Very soon"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took an extra day. i wanted it to be good. plz review next chapter will definitely be up by friday.<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**don't know what to say. glad you all liked the last one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:Chances<br>**

"I can't believe they're still at it." Sango commented as she continue to watch the inu-brothers face off with Kagome. After the disturbing message from Jaken, the young miko had insisted that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should fight against her. She wanted to be sure of her strength, so the only way was through extensive training.

"Indeed" Miroku replied. "What's even more amazing is how strong she has truly become."

"That's because Kagome's the best!" Shippo added in watching as Kagome dodged one of Inuyasha's attack.

Although Kagome was faring well against the two the most she could do was dodge their attacks. As soon as she dodges one attack and tries to counter it she has to dodge another one. All in all she's finding it difficult to fight back when the two inu-brothers are working together. _'Great. Now the decide to fight as one.' _She thought sarcastically. _'Oh well, better late than never.'_

"Oi, how long are you just gonna dodge?" Inuyasha stated in a mocking manner.

"It's called thinking of a strategy. Something you should learn once in a while." She replied in an equally mocking manner. She quickly dashed toward the hanyou swinging her sword upward. Inuyasha dodged right when the sword was about to cut followed a counter attack. Kagome dodged it and had pretty much forgotten the taiyoukai when she sensed him behind her. She turned in time to block then send a pulse of reiki through Tenkire, enough to send the taiyoukai flying. Inuyasha saw an opportunity to attack but came face to face with a powerful barrier. He land hard and found the tip of a sword to his throat.

"I got the two of you down. I'm taking a break now." Kagome said removing her sword from her hanyou friend.

"That was just luck" Inuyasha retorted.

"Nope. It was skills. I think I'm ready but I need the increase the amount of reiki I can use. If you need me I'll be meditating. Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned the the taiyoukai.

He had already recovered from her attack and walked toward her. "Need something?"

"Yes can you take care of Shippo's training today?"

He nodded and turned to the little kitsune in question."Come"

Shippo immediately got up and followed Sesshomaru to the spot they trained at. Kagome then left everyone to their own business to find a quiet spot. Sango was polishing her weapon and talking to Kohaku, Rin was playing with Ah-Un (and torturing Jaken), and Inuyasha and Miroku was setting a battle plan for tomorrow.

"Well this seems like a good spot" Kagome said to herself settling down under a tree. Getting into the meditative position she closed her eyes and took long deep breathes until she felt her mind drift. She lied when she said she wanted to increase her amount of reiki. In truth she wanted to tap into her main healing abilities. There was something that needed to e done before the final battle and if she couldn't afford to fail in her plan. She cleared her mind of all doubt and focused.

* * *

><p>"Lord Naraku" Masaru called out from the dark. "I wish to ask you a question."<p>

"What is it?"

"It's about the miko... something just doesn't seem right"

Naraku eye twitched. "What makes you feel so? Do you believe she is alive?"

"Well yes that might be a possibility. If she was indeed dead then shouldn't her friends be coming after you for revenge?"

"You must doubt my strength Masaru. There was enough poison to kill a demon. She had no chances of survival."

"I apologize lord Naraku. I didn't mean to doubt."

"Good. Now leave I must prepare for tomorrow."

"As you wish" Masaru left the room, thoughts swarming. _'She is alive. There's no denying it'_.

* * *

><p>"Kagome is sure taking a while." Inuyasha complained looking in the direction where Kagome disappeared to. It was already pass lunch and she hadn't come back.<p>

"Leave her be" Sesshomaru said. He had notice she was acting strange before she asked to spar with Inuyasha and himself. _'Something is bothering her but she seemed fine.'_ Sesshomaru made a mental frown. _'Why do I worry for her this way?'_

"Oi, if you know something we don't then say it." Inuyasha said looking at his brother. Since they had gotten to the sanctuary he noticed the taiyoukai was acting different especially around Kagome. _'No. Even on our travels he was acting different with her. He couldn't possible be...'_

"I know as little as you do Inuyasha. If Kagome is meditating for so long then it must be important."

"Hmm. Fine." the hanyou turned away then looked over his shoulder. "Hey, since when did you start calling her by her name?"

"Inuyasha what kind of question is that?" Miroku ask. He had remained quiet just watching the two until that moment.

"It's just a question. He never did it before so why now is all I want to know."

"Does it really matter" Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes it does."

The taiyoukai stared at his brother for a while before saying, "She asked me to."

Inuyasha blinked a couple times before asking why.

Wanting to mess with his head a little Sesshomaru smiled, which has hardly ever been seen. "That my dear brother is a secret." Not wanting to go into the conversation anymore, he got up and left.

"My oh my." Miroku stated in awe. "What a strange sense of development here."

* * *

><p>Kagome cracked open an eye and looked up at the sky. <em>'Already past noon huh. Guess i missed lunch too.' <em>She got up from her spot and made her way back to the others. She wanted to eat but for her plan to work she couldn't. When she got back she immediately called for Sango. Everyone watched as the two walked far away enough to not be overheard. Inuyasha stared intently at them, trying to get an idea of what they could be talking about. Sango facial expression changed from worry to surprise and happy then back to worry again. Kagome said something that made her change her expression again this time to relief. Sango jogged back but went straight to Kohaku, taking him back with her and Kagome. Inuyasha watched as all three left into the woods.

"What was that all about?" He wondered out loud. "Oi, Sesshomaru did you catch any of that?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the hanyou. "No" But he did as his hearing was better than Inuyasha's. And now he knew why she was so nervous before.

**_"Sango can we talk?" the young girl said to her friend._**

**_"Sure Kagome." Sango followed her till they were out of ear shot. "Something the matter?"  
><em>**

**_"No, well, maybe. I believe I can remove the jewel shard from Kohaku's back and keep him alive."  
><em>**

**_Sango eyes widen before a smile came across her face. "Is this true/ Can you really do that?"  
><em>**

**_"Yes but it may be a long process and it must be done right or it'll fail"  
><em>**

**_Sango's brow furrowed together as she thought of what that could mean.  
><em>**

**_"Sango don't worry. Trust me. Even if I fail to take it out he won't die, I have faith in that fact"  
><em>**

**_"and I have faith in you to succeed" Sango said smiling.  
><em>**

**_"Get him for me. We can start right away."  
><em>**

**_Sango nodded before going back for Kohaku. Finally she would have her brother back without the threat of him dying.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. it's been awhile sorry sorry and plz review.<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**and now my next chapter. the story is soon coming to an end. maybe 3-5 more chapters before its finally done. this is my LONGEST chapter EVER so i hope it makes up for lost time  
><strong>

**warning: ooc and fluff and mush^^... so the usual  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its Characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 1<br>**

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked as Kohaku sat down in the middle of the field as she instructed.

Kohaku nodded. "Y-yes.. I think so"

Kagome approached him and softly patted his head. "You have be sure Kohaku." She motioned Sango to sit in front of the young boy. "Sango take his hand, and Kohaku I need you to erase all doubt from your mind. Think only of wanting your life back and of your sister. Take deep breaths and relax."

When they both were relaxed, Kagome sat behind of Kohaku and removed the top part of his kimono to see his back. There shining a dull pink was the jewel. She placed both hands on the spot and closed her eyes. She gathered all her powers into the palm of her hands and took a deep breath. She could feel and 'see' the shikon and Kohaku's soul. She separated her powers of purification and healing and took hold of the shard and Kohaku's soul.  
>She immediately felt the boy's body tensed and whispered a word of reassurance. When she was sure he was calm she proceeded to grab hold of the jewel, purifying it instantly. She focused next on his soul and with the one hand she poured her healing powers into it. She sent as much as she could until she was sure his soul would hold on it's own.<br>She ignored the drain on her own body and spirit as she let Kohaku's soul take all it needed to remain anchored to it's body. With a swift flick of a wrist she pulled the jewel out of his back and stood from her spot on the ground. "It's done"

She watched happily as both Sango and Kohaku looked up to see the jewel in her hands. Sango happily hugged her brother and cried of joy knowing her brother was free of Naraku and of the jewel. The taijiya stood up and hugged the young miko.

"Thank you Kagome. Thank you"

"Your welcome Sango." Kagome patted her friend on the back. "Let's go back now. I'm sure everyone's wandering what is happening."

Sango nodded before taking Kohaku's hand in hers and walking back to the camp. Kagome followed slowly. It took a lot out of her but she could still stand and walk. When they got back everyone turned their attention to them.

"Where the hell did you three go?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

Kagome didn't answered instead she showed them the jewel. All eyes widen and looked to the boy by Sango's side. Miroku was the first to react. He got up and surprised Sango with a hug. He was hugging her and smiling, all the while saying how happy he was for her to finally get her brother back. Kagome smiled at the scene and at Sango's blush to the monks embrace. Unfortunately the moment ended abruptly when the monk decided for his hand to get personal with the girl's butt. One slap across the face and Kagome shook her head before walking to the fire pit and sitting down.

"You got the shard out? How?" Inuyasha questioned sitting next to her.

"It's too complicated to explain." Kagome replied. "But I had to use nearly all of my healing powers to do it"

"That's why you were meditating for long?"

"Yup. Why?" Kagome asked looking at her hanyou friend curiously.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said. He turned his head and looked Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai was staring right at him with a look that said 'told you it was important'.

Kagome just stared at the two and shrugged. She turned her attention to the three children playing and chasing Jaken around. Then she stared at the jewel and again thought of what could happen the next day. They were going into battle, for one last time and she had no idea what was going to happen. Her friends who had become family could die. Sensing her sadness Sesshomaru got up from his spot and tapped her shoulder.

"Come with me. I have something for you." He said when she looked up at him. Curiosity replaced sadness as she got up and followed him. He took her by the tree he usually rested and gave her a cloth package. She stared at him before unwrapping the package and taking out its contents. She gasped as she pulled out pieces of a traditional priestess attire. But instead of Kikyo's white and red, this one was white and dark blue. "S-Sesshmaru. When did you-"

"I sent Jaken for it earlier today" He replied before she could finish. "There's something else too."

"Huh? You got me something else?"

He went to the side of the tree and retrieved something from behind. What he came out with shocked her.

"Armour?"

"For protection." He said staring in her eyes. "In case the hanyou or my self can't get to you."

"Sesshomaru, thank you." Kagome smiled at him. "Can I try them on now?"

He nodded and followed her, knowing she might need help with the armour. He kept his distance though to respect her privacy as she change out of her clothes. When she was done she called out to him. He got the armour and placed it on her and firmly tying the cloth that hold it together. It was a simple breast-plated armour, and was black except for the tying cloths which was dark green. When he was done Kagome went to the small stream nearby and peered in. What she saw amazed her. _'So that's what she meant by we will see each other again'_ She thought with a smile. With the armour on, she looked exactly like her "subconscious self".

"It fits you well." Sesshomaru said standing next to her.

"It's very light" She turn her attention to him and with a great smile, she hugged him. "Thank you Sesshomaru... for everything."

Coming out of his slight shock, Sesshomaru placed his arms around her and held her close. "I did nothing that you need to thank me"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome moved to look in his eyes but didn't let go of him. "You did so much for me. You saved my life and you trained me. You even comforted me when I was sad and now you give me this. It's a lot to thank you for." She stared into his amber eyes and pondered what he could be thinking. Then she said something that confused him. "Why?"

He gave her a questioning look. Why what?

"Why have you been so kind to me?" she said still staring into his eyes as if she was searching for something.

Sesshomaru thought about it. Why had he done all that? It was completely out of his character. He was confused. "Because..." He paused. This girl... how is it that he had come to care for her. She was strange and it intrigued him. He was drawn into her deep blue eyes and said the first thing that came to mind. "You amaze me."

"I-I amaze you?"

"You are different from the average human and from the average priestess. Your heart is pure and you show compassion to all living things. You have a determination to keep your friends safe even when you were so greatly out matched. On more than one occasion you had gone against me with no fear. And now you have given me, I who was once your enemy, your friendship."

"What if I wanted to give you more than my friendship." The words slipped from her before she realize what she was saying.

He looked at her in wonder, slowly processing what she said. Taking a risk, Kagome reached up and traced the markings on his cheek. He grab hold of her hand and kept it pressed on his cheek, never breaking eye contact. She was so transfixed on him she didn't realize they were closer than before (if that was even possible).

"Sesshomaru" she whispered when his face was just a nose length away from hers. He was close, way too close. But the feeling in her heart kept her from pulling away. Right when she thought he was going to kiss her... he pulled away. She nearly pouted when she heard Inuyasha voice. The two released their hold on each other when the hanyou came into view.

"There you guys are." Inuyasha called out to them. He looked at Kagome for awhile before commenting. "It looks good." he said pointing at the armour.

"Thanks" Kagome said smiling. She shifted her feet nervously as she fought vainly to hide the creeping blush on her face. Sadly that failed and the hanyou noticed.

"Oi, why is your face red?"

"Red? It's not red. That's just the sunset playing tricks with your eyes." She commenting before moving away. She grabbed her clothes she took off earlier and headed back. "I'm going to show the others my new look." She said walking away from the two inu-brothers.

When she was gone Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who at the moment was nearly glaring at him. "What are you looking at me for? Just what were you two doing anyways?"

Sesshomaru said nothing at first then walked past the hanyou. "Nothing for you to be concern with"

"Why am I not surprised by that answer" Inuyasha said to himself as he followed his brother back to the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru Kagome looks pretty even in armour" Rin said latching herself unto the demon lord.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and almost smiled when she turned away with a blush. She turned her attention to the fire where she had dinner cooking, once again trying to hide her blush.

Sango sat down next to her to help. "What's with the blush?" She asked once the taiyoukai had moved to sit in his usual spot watching the children play.

"Not a blush" Kagome said all too quickly.

"Uh-huh." Sango just watched her friend. "Should I make a guess or are you just gonna stay there blushing and burning the food?"

"Burning?" Kagome looked to the pot and quickly took it off the fire. Checking to see it was alright, she sighed. "That was close." She looked to Sango but the smile her friend was giving her made her uneasy. "What?"

"Kagome how do you feel about Sesshomaru?"

"H-how? Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked nervously dishing out the food into separate bowls.

"So you like him?"

"Sango!"

"Just a question."

Kagome pouted and turned away. She then called out to the others letting them know dinner was ready. She was glad the children were the first to come cutting her conversation with Sango short. She gave each child a bowl and watched them walk away and eat together. It was amazing how fast the three became friends, but then again she suspected they would. Dinner was spent with chatter and laughter and as the night approached the children were the first to fallen asleep. The rest of the group, however stayed awake. All their thoughts on the mornings battle.

"It feels so unreal" Miroku said breaking the silence. He was staring at his cursed hand with hopeful thinking.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"It's just that so much has happened, I can't believe we are finally facing that wretched monster."

"Yes a lot has happen." Kagome stated, earning everyone's attention. "Naraku has caused us so much pain and suffering. Yet... in a way I am almost glad for it. Almost glad the jewel shattered."

"Kagome?" Sango said as a small yet sad smile came upon her friends face.

"I mean without all this we all would never met. We wouldn't be such great friends if none of this happen. So in that sense I'm grateful. And... I'm more grateful to battle against Naraku beside you all."

"I'm glad to fight along side you too." Sango gave her friend a hug as the rest agreed.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "And to think it all started with your silly mistake."

Kagome smiled in replied. "Actually it all started when I fell down the well and pulled an arrow from puppy-dog stuck to a tree." This got everyone to laugh and smile.

"We should get some rest" Sesshomaru voiced. "No doubt we'll need all our strength for tomorrow."

It was the truth, yet they found themselves not wanting to sleep. If they did then it might be the last time they all spend time under the bright stars. Slowly but surely, one by one, they each let sleep take them. Only two remained after some time. Kagome made her way to the taiyoukai and sat beside him. She wrapped her arm around his and took his hand in hers.

"May I sleep like this tonight?"

"If you wish" Was the reply.

Kagome could feel her lids beginning to close but she wanted to stay awake a while longer. "I'm afraid"

Though she didn't voice it he knew what she was afraid of. She was afraid of losing her friends. The family that she had come to love in this time. "Don't be." He said, knowing she heard him. His other hand lightly touched the hilt of Tensaiga. "If anything happens I'll save them."

"Thank you" She whispered as her eyes finally closed and she fell fast asleep. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent as he to let sleep consume him. He didn't know when or how it happen, but this little human miko had become part of his life... and consequently a part of his heart.

* * *

><p>Dawn came all too quickly for the group as they prepared to leave. Kagome gave a kiss on Rin's forehead. She would be staying behind, of course, with Jaken and Ah-Un. She opted for Shippo to stay but the demon lord insisted he come. They had a plan in motion and he was apart of it. They left the sanctuary and walked till the pasted the village all in silence. From there they got off the trail and travelled through the woods. When they were close to their destination, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kagome.<p>

"When we get there you and the kitsune shall remain hidden"

"What? Why?" She asked in dismay. "I want to fight along side you"

"And you will. But Naraku believes you dead. This gives us the upper hand."

Kagome sighed but nodded in understanding. "What should I do then?"

"Shippo will distract Masaru and lead him to you. Can you handle fighting him?"

"Yes I can manage."

"Good. When that task is done you can join us in dealing with Naraku" That said and done they completed their journey to the location of the final battle. Kagome and Shippo stayed hidden as they hid their aura and took their positions. No sooner had the others left the tree line that they were surrounded with Naraku's demons. The evil hanyou himself was in the middle, along side him was Masaru, Kagura, and Kanna.

"Welcome." Naraku said with an evil grin. "So glad you all can make it to you funeral."

**(A/N: i was tempted to leave it here but couldn't let you suffer like that :])**

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed his sword pointed at the evil being. "You've caused us enough pain! Don't think for one second that you'll win"

"Fool. By killing both mikos I have already won!" He laughed viciously and signal for his army to attack.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went straight for Naraku while Miroku, Sango and Kohaku took on the other demons. Kagura had pulled off to the side with Kanna. Neither of them wishing to get between the furious inu-brothers and the wicked hanyou. Masaru was fighting against Sango and her brother, but every time he tried to strike a blow a ball of flame would hit him. It was distracting as he tried to find who was doing it, all the while trying to avoid being hit by the slayers attacks.

"Enough of this!" He yelled as he knocked Sango to the side. Using the time given to him he scanned the tree lines. Shippo used that opportunity to let his aura go. When he was sure the demon had spotted him he dashed away from the battle toward where Kagome lay hidden. Masaru was not pleased that a little runt was getting the best of him. As he reached out for the little kitsune a blade came toward his hand. He dodged it quickly and looked to his assailant. He had not sense anyone and with that he was even more infuriated. His eyes widened as the person stepped into view.

"Miss me?" Kagome stated sarcastically staring at the demon with hatred in her eyes.

"You... somehow I knew you wouldn't be dead." Masaru said. Taking out his sword and getting into a fighting stance. "Well, now I must see to it that you stay dead."

"Too bad it'll never happen. Your life will end here not mine." with that Kagome leaped at the moth demon striking out with Tenkire. This was the finally battle and this demon will know her strength and fury.

* * *

><p><strong>okay now I'm done. ^^ did you like it? huh? huh? huh? i sure did. it's sad though cause it's almost over. oh well. pls review. dnt know when the other chapter might be up but i'll try not to make you wait long<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**And here's chappy 21 ^^ almost done with this story. just a couple of chapters to go**

**Disclaimer: I never owned it and i never will. if i did i wouldn't be writing this  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Final Battle Part 2<br>**

"Looks like you're nothing without your little tricks" Kagome taunted as she dodged another of Masaru's attacks. He had manage to get a hit on her, but thanks to her armour it wasn't by much. He growled at her and charged in for another attack. Kagome blocked with Tenkire and sent a pulse of reiki at the moth. He jumped back to avoid the full blast and countered with a strike to her side.

"Don't think you've got the upper hand miko" Masaru hissed ready to strike again.

Kagome brought up a barrier then quickly notched an arrow in her bow, pointed straight at his heart. "I think I do have the upper hand" she said before firing the arrow. Masaru barely dodged it, causing the arrow to embed into his arm instead. Unfortunately for him Kagome had already prepared another arrow and fired at him, this time catching him in the chest. He snarled at her as he tried to pry the arrow from it place. That only succeeded to cause him more pain when the pure energy from the arrow shocked his arm.

"I should make you suffer but I won't. Instead, I'll let you go." Kagome said, placing her bow back behind her and picking up Tenkire. "Let's go Shippo" She called out to the kitsune, both bounding off toward the main fight. Not even a good ten feet away Kagome sensed Masaru coming up behind for an attack. She turned around, and with a wide swing of her arm, she swiped Tenkire straight across the oncoming youkai's chest.

Masaru eyes widened in disbelief. How could this ningen girl...this weak miko defeat him. No she wasn't weak, not if she was able to survive for so long. He felt the sting of his wound as the purification energy began to eat him away. As he felt the last of his energy fade away he looked into the miko's eyes. Determination and courage. "But is that enough to kill Naraku" He said dryly as his body started to fade to dust.

"What did he mean by that?" Shippo asked kicking the left over youkai dust.

"Don't worry about it Shippo. Let's get to the others" Kagome took off to the battle field, Shippo following behind.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped back from Naraku's attack. The wicked hanyou was gaining the upper hand. With an almost completed jewel (save for the one Kagome had), he was much more stronger than before. Even Sesshomaru was having a hard time. The taiyoukai was cutting away at Naraku's tentacles with his Bakusaiga, but even that wasn't slowing him down. "Sesshomaru move!" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to unleash the Wind Scar. As soon as the inu moved, he released his attack.<p>

The cloud of dust and debris cleared, revealing a unharmed Naraku behind his barrier. "Now I know you could do better. Or are you helpless without your miko?"

No sooner had those words left his mouth, an arrow streaked across the field and struck his barrier, breaking it instantly. The evil hanyou turned in slight shock to see Kagome standing with another arrow ready to fire at him. "That's impossible"

Kagome just smirked as she released the arrow. Naraku dodged it only to be facing the sharp blade of Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha got a good hit on him but the wound healed almost instantly. Kagome dashed forward and drew Tenkire for an attack.

Naraku placed up his barrier but it failed under the strike. Kagome had laced her sword with her powers before hand, knowing the hanyou would try and hide behind his barriers. As soon as his barrier failed, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took aim at him. They struck with extreme force that they tore him to pieces. "Don't let your guard down. He's still here." Sesshomaru warned.

"I know" Inuyasha replied, his eyes darting back and forth across the field. He could see where the others were fighting, finishing the last of Naraku's demons. It looked like Miroku was injured but nothing to serious. Shippo was fighting from on top Kirara, hitting the demons with his fox fire. Sango was helping Kohaku battle three large bear youkais.

"Should we wait?" Kagome asked. She held her bow tightly in her hand, getting ready to launch an arrow if need be.

"Not to worry miko" Naraku's voice covered the entire battle field. "I won't make you wait for your deaths!" Suddenly the youkais that were there was drawn into one spot and were wrapped in the flesh of Naraku's tentacles. They were all quickly devoured, or in this sense absorbed, into Naraku's flesh. Kagome could sense the jewel deep within the mass of flesh. A bright dark light then engulfed the pile. When the light disappeared a massive spider youkai stood in front the inutaichi.

"Now how should I kill you all?" The beast said, a laughter erupting from him. He spewed a thick web like strands out his mouth and at the group. Kagome made a barrier around them quickly. The pure energy of the barrier diminishing the strands. Where the strands hit the ground it ate away at the earth like acid. Kagome released the barrier, and the rest of the group spread out, trying to find a weakness. However, one by one they were being knocked aside by the youkai spider.

Miroku held a bleeding arm, where Naraku had pierced it with one of his sharped edged legs. Shippo was laying not to far away unconscious. Kohaku, who had a slight head wound grabbed him and moved away from the battle. Kagome was also hurt as she clutched her side in pain. Naraku caught her off guard and pretty much shattered her armour. The only ones who seemed perfectly fine were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, although they were both bleeding. They two of them were fighting back relentlessly.

Sango was leaning on Kirara for support. She hand taken a hit to the leg and could barely stand. Not letting that stop her, Sango leaped on Kirara and flew into the air. She readied her Hiraikotsu and swung it at Naraku's head. The large boomerang met with a barrier, which caused the large weapon to break on impact. The monster spider turned it's head upward and sent a strand of web at Kirara, successfully wrapping around the felines hind leg. Kirara immediately threw the taijiya off of her as Naraku drew the feline in with the web. Inuyasha rushed to catch her falling body and landed safely from the youkai. A cry from Kirara brought their attention to Naraku, who crushed her in his jaws.

"KIRARA!" Sango screamed as she watched her loyal companion go limp.

An arrow was shot and hit the spider square in the jaw, causing him to release the fire cat. Her body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud and shrunk down to her smaller size. Kohaku ran to the fallen youkai, not knowing Naraku was ready to strike him. Kagome quickly shot another arrow at Naraku hitting two of his legs. Unbalanced he fell to the ground where Sesshomaru was waiting. The taiyoukai struck the dark youkais remaining legs with Bakusaiga. Even with his legs gone, Naraku still proved difficult with those webs he kept spewing out.

Sesshomaru had to dodge backwards when he started releasing the strands of webs from his mouth. Naraku was wrapping himself in the webs like a cocoon. "He's using the jewel to regenerate." Kagome said coming beside the taiyoukai.

"Then let's not give him that chance." Inuyasha voiced as he came up behind them. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Both inu-brothers readied their swords for attack. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and let all of her purification power flow into the single arrow.

"I'll break through his barrier and web with one hit." She said pulling back on the bow string. With a deep breath she released the arrow. It cut across the field in a brilliant blue light and struck the webbed barrier. Not a second after it hit the two inus launched their attack. With all three attacks coming in together, Naraku was destroyed. Kagome ran forward to catch the small dark orb falling to the ground. With a simple touch the jewel became purified.

Kagome looked back at her friends and almost cried. Sango was hugging the small fire cat to her body, tears falling down her face. Miroku was trying his best to comfort her, ignoring his bleeding arm. Shippo was now conscious, his eyes roaming sadly across his friend's dead body. Kohaku was trying hard to fight his tears but failing. Kagome's attention was then drawn to Sesshomaru who was beginning to walk towards the group.

He looked over his shoulders and saw the curiosity in her eyes. He simply tapped Tensaiga and she knew what he was going to do. _"If anything happens, I'll save them"_ That's what he said and he was fulfilling that promise. He walked over to the taijiya and in one sweep motion he swipe Tensaiga over the fire cat's body. Time seemed to stop for an instant as youkai's soul returned to it's body.

Sango's teary eyes widened when a small mew came from the small cat. Slowly Kirara opened her eyes and looked up at her companions. "Kirara" Sango whispered and hugged her companion to her in relief. She looked up at the taiyoukai and smiled. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away. He was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Where are you headed?"

"To get Rin" the taiyoukai answered. "If your heading back to the village, we will catch up"

Inuyasha just waved him off and walked back to his friends. They were all injured but they wold live. Finally, their nightmare was over. After Kagome had attended to their wounds, the group set off to return home. But there was now a question nagging in his head. _'What will happen when Kagome completes the jewel and make the wish?'_

* * *

><p><strong>3:45am... wow two hours behind my other story. I suck. then again my computer is a pain in the neck. hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The battle scene came out a little short but i like it. another note i didn't mean to kill kirara... it just sorta happened. i was writing and trying not to cry. aaaaanywhoo- review please. also if there are any spelling errors or something like that tell me and i'll try to fix it right away<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**one more chapter to go! that's right people, it's finally coming to an end...and i promise myself i wouldn't cry. i just hope you guys enjoy these last two chapters. as a warning this chapter has out of character and mush/fluff...onto the story  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha characters... although it's my dream**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: A wish and Good-byes<strong>

"Shippo dear, slow down" Kagome said happily watching the young kitsune stuff his face. After a few days of travelling the group made it back to Keade's village, where the old miko cooked them a feast. They were all sitting inside the hut eating and talking, including the usually quiet Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked around the room with a smile. Inuyasha was fighting Shippo over the largest piece of meat. Rin chatted away with Kohaku, who was smiling and laughing. Kagome had no doubt that the little girl was telling him of all the times she's tortured Jaken. Then her eyes went to Sango and Miroku. As soon as they had gotten back to the village, the two had been inseparable. The were currently talking to Keade about their wedding plans, which had Kagome absolutely gleaming. Her eyes finally roamed and settled on Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai had seated himself by the entrance of the hut, though not to far from where she sat. She blushed slightly when his gaze turned to hers. His golden eyes seem to be searching hers for something. Suddenly he got up and motioned for her to follow. Curious as to what he wanted she followed, not knowing the rest of the group staring after the two of them.

"Something the matter?" Kagome asked as she got out of the hut.

"Walk with me." Sesshomaru simply said as he made his way from the village.

Kagome walked behind him, wondering what he wanted to say to her. They went into Inuyasha's forest and stopped at the god tree. She walked up to the tree and placed her hand on it, smiling all the while doing so. So much had happen since that day she released her hanyou friend from his deep slumber. She sighed at the memories of their journey and turned to the taiyoukai. His face was blank but his eyes showed his emotions. Kagome stared in awe as his eyes showed wonder, curiosity, and...she blinked. There were two emotions that confused her. Longing and sadness?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gave him a worried look.

The taiyoukai looked away from her for a while before speaking. "It is to my knowledge that you are to fully complete the jewel and wish it away tomorrow at dawn" he questioned.

"Yes."

"What will happen then?" He asked.

Kagome went silent as she thought of that question. _'What will happen when I complete the jewel? It was the only thing that allowed me to travel between times. When it's gone...where will I be? Will I be stuck in the past or dragged back to the future?' _As she thought about it she realize that she wanted things to stay the same, with her travelling between times.

Sesshomaru turned to the miko when she had become quiet and noticed her cheery eyes went sad. For a moment he thought it his fault and his own eyes glazed with sadness. He walked over to her and encircled his arms around her. He had already given up the thought of him not caring for her and accepted that she was something important to him. He held her closely and stroked her hair.

Kagome was trying to get out of her stupor. Sesshomaru was holding her gently. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know what I should do." She said burying her face into the soft fur on his shoulders. "I know I have to make the wish but I want to keep travelling through the well." Tears started to swell in her eyes. oh how she cried easily. "I want to stay with my family but I don't want to leave everyone here!" Her heart was aching, torn between doing what's right and what she wanted.

"You should do what's right and make the wish."Sesshomaru said softly. On the inside he wanted her to stay. Stay with him.

"But what if I'm stuck on the other side? What if I never come back?!" she cried looking in his eyes. He stared back into her blue orbs, looking for words to say but finding none. He brought up a clawed hand and wiped away the tears staining her cheek. He kept his hand there as he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips with his own.

Kagome stiffen slightly at the contact before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Kagome buried her face into Sesshomaru's fur once again, this time to hide her blushing face. They stayed that way for a long time, in each others arms, their unspoken feelings somehow understood by the other.

With a silent sigh Sesshomaru released Kagome from his hold. It was getting dark and she would need her sleep. "Let's go back" He said turning back to the village. Kagome nodded and walked next to him, taking his hand in hers along the way. The taiyoukai gave a small smile at this. She was like a child needing physical contact to comfort her. And he was glad that it was he who could give her that comfort.

When they got back to the hut, Kagome released his hand and sat down next to Sango. The taijiya stared at her friend with a smile. The girl's cheek was a light pink, giving Sango the idea that something must have happen with the demon lord. Miroku must have had the same idea, the biggest grin plastered on his face. No doubt about it, the monk was thinking of something perverted. Sango made a mental note to smack him in the head later.

Soon after the sun had set Kagome settled in early for the night. When it was clear she was in deep slumber, Inuyasha got up and walked to Sesshomaru. "Can we talk?"

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment before getting up and following the hanyou outside. This did also did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the hut. Inuyasha led him from the hut but not to far from the village itself. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Kagome" Inuyasha said simply.

Sesshomaru raised a brow questioningly, making Inuyasha sighed.

"I want to know what she means to you"

"Why?"

"Because Kagome's a good person and a good friend. I need to know if you care for her"

"I do" Sesshomaru said, looking up at the starlit sky.

"You know the possibility of her leaving forever is high right?" Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. He looked at his brother and saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. _'he actually loves her' _he thought, astonish that his brother could feel love. When he gave it more thought he realize it was possible. Kagome had a way of bringing the best out of people. he decided to turn back addressing the taiyoukai along the way. "Hey, there's also the possibility of her staying too"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Inuyasha momentarily before staring back at the sky. "Yes but that possibility is small"

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up in the room alone. Everyone woke up that morning with a slightly heavy heart. Kagome was silent most of the moment and barely ate. Now she sat alone thinking about the wish she had to make.<p>

"Hey you ready?"

Kagome looked up at her hanyou friend and smiled sadly. "I guess" she replied sighing.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his messy white hair and sat next to the girl. "Listen Kagome I know this is hard. If... if you do go back to your own time..." now it was he who sighed. "You have been the greatest friend I have ever met and I'm sorry for all the times I've ever hurt you. You were the first human to accept me for who I am and for that I am grateful. Know that whatever happens, I care for you. You're like family."

Kagome started crying and lunged at Inuyasha catching him in a surprise hug. "Thanks Inuyasha. You're also the greatest friend I ever had. I'm glad I met you" She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and got up. "Alright I'm ready"

The two walked out of the hut where the rest of the misfit family waited. She had to tell them good-bye, just in case. Kagome embraced Sango in a tight hug. "You've always been like a sister to me. Promise me you'll live a happy life"

"I promise Kagome. Thanks for everything"

Next she moved onto Miroku a punched him slightly in the arm. "You better make her happy" She said smiling.

Miroku nodded and gave her a friendly hug, minding his hand. "Good-bye Lady Kagome."

The children where next. Kohaku gave he a small hug, thanking her for saving his life and his sister's. Rin and Shippo both started crying when she hugged them. It was going to be hard for them both and she just hoped that they could be happy. "I love you guys remember that." she whispered to the two.

She got up and went to Keade, who gave her the jewel and the one shard that would make it complete. "Thank you for being my teacher Keade. Please take care of the others."  
>She turned to her friends and gave them a smile. Her eyes went to the demon lord, his own eyes showing those unspoken feelings. She sent him a small smile. "I guess it's time" she said, enclosing her hands around the jewel. Using her powers she completed the jewel. A lone tear fell from her eye as she made the wish. <em>'I wish the jewel was destroyed.'<em>

A bright light surrounded her as the jewel disappeared from existence. She opened her eyes and looked at her friends. For a moment everything felt normal, until her friends faces turned grim. She looked at her hands and saw that they were becoming transparent. Panic began to rise within her. She lifted her head to stare one last time at her friends. Each expression sad and afraid. Her eyes soon found Sesshomaru's. Pain and loneliness was all she saw before she found herself back in the future, standing in her courtyard alone.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered before falling to the ground in a crying heap. And that's how her family found her hours later. Her heart was screaming in pain at the lost of her friends, her family... her love.

* * *

><p><strong>finally done... kidding one more left. hopefully i get it done by new years eve or day. cross your fingers. any who let me know what you think and i hope you guys had a wonderful holiday ^^ till next time<strong>

**p.s let me know if you spot any mistakes  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**okay which one of you didn't hope enough for this chapter huh? okay I'm sorry I shouldn't blame you guys it's my fault...more specifically my computer's. Anywhoo...The last chapter! it's a long one ^^ FINALLY! gonna miss writing this though. hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as i have oh and have a wonderful NEW YEAR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my pure imagination  
><strong>

**Warning everyone here is an ooc mess and i don't care  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Going home<br>**

"Kagome, if you're going out do take a sweater with you. It's suppose to get cold later this evening." Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Got it mom." Kagome responded before heading out the door. She put her sweater on as she proceeded down the stairs of her family's shrine. Her eyes went to the well house for a second before she sighed and walked away. It had been five years since she was sent back to her own time. It had taken two of those years to smile again even though the pain still lingered. She had slowly gotten her life back together and even managed to finished school. In a way it was good to have school as a distraction but every so often her thoughts wondered to the Sengoku jidai. It especially wondered to the inu-youkai. To say she missed him was an understatement. There was nothing she wanted more than to be in his arms again.

"Hey Kagome!" A voice from behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around and mentally cringed. There were her old friends running up to her. She was trying to avoid them the best she could after graduating high school.

"Hey Ayumi, Eri, Yuka." Kagome greeted. "What's up?"

"We were just heading to the mall. Come with us" Eri said, clearly giving Kagome no room to argue.

"Okay. I was heading there anyway" Kagome lied. Her friends all smiled and pulled her toward the mall, chatting and laughing all the while. Kagome smiled with them though she wanted to escape on the inside. After coming back from the past she felt strangely uncomfortable in the modern era, like she was out of place.

"Hey Kags have you got into any university yet?" Ayumi asked as the entered the fifth clothing store.

"No not yet. I'm still deciding on a couple." Kagome answered walking to the jewelry counter. Truth was she wasn't completely sure she wanted to go to a university. Inside she was still holding on to the pointless hope of the well working again.

"Well I hope you decide soon before it's too late." Yuka commented.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to looking around the store. "Yeah I know" She picked up a thin necklace that had a silver crescent moon pendant hanging from it. She smiled, brought it to the cashier and bought it. For a moment she let her mind wonder to the taiyoukai in the past. Would he like it? Like that she wore something to remember him? She shook her head. _ 'Come on Kagome snap out of it! You're never gonna see him again or any of them. The well is close and you need to stop living in the past'_

* * *

><p>Back beyond the well a certain hanyou was following a scent. He hid his presence as much as he could and jumped into the tree above the demon he was tracking. The youkai just sat there near the well, staring into space.<p>

"Inuyasha it is impossible for you to hide your presence from me" The youkai said after a while, not looking at the hanyou.

"Why are you here again?" Inuyasha asked jumping down and sitting next to his brother. It might have made a weird scene but they had resolved most of their differences over the few years.

"Thinking" Sesshomaru answered.

"About her I take it?" Inuyasha said knowingly.

"Hn."

"Why can I never get a full answer from you?"

"What would you have me say?" the taiyoukai asked glancing at the hanyou.

"Oh I don't know. How about 'yes i think of her or i miss her?' Would that have killed you to say that?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother when a voice reached his ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called running to him. She had grown much in personality and figure. She spoke her mind more often and much to the youkai's surprise trained with the taijiya and her young brother. On off times she would remind him of Kagome with her laughter and random outbursts. The young girl hugged the youkai and smiled. "Shippo was right you were here!"

The taiyoukai rose his brow. Just how many knew where he was? "Hello Rin. Do you need something?"

Rin shook her head. "No I just wanted to see you. Why are you here?" she asked looking around.

"Because he misses Kagome" Inuyasha stated beside him. "But of course he wont admit it out loud."

Rin smiled sadly and looked to the well. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

The two Inu-brothers looked at each other. They were wondering the same thing. With the well gone how would they see her again, knowing that in her time youkai no longer exist in the world.

* * *

><p>"See you later Kagome"<p>

"Yeah later" Kagome waved good-bye to the three girls and walked up the steps of her family's shrine. "Finally" She sighed irritably. Not that she didn't like her friends but they had the ability to annoy her to no end. As soon as she got inside she was taking a nap. When she got to the top of the stairs she felt a sudden pull. Something was calling to her soul. "It couldn't be could it?" She whispered to herself.

Her feet took her straight to the well-house and she opened the door. Could the magic in the well be back. She walked to the rim of the well and pulled herself up. "Oh what am I thinking? This is stupid." She got down and walked out the well-house.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru got up and walked to the well. There was a prickling feeling against his youki, the cause of which coming from the well. He sniffed the air. It all smelled the same yet something was different.<p>

"Oi Sesshomaru" Inuyasha called him out of his thought. "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" the hanyou asked watching his brother curiously.

"Nothing" he answered. It was his imagination. It had to be. Without the jewel she can't return. He walked away from the well and into the forest towards his lands. Staying by the well wasn't doing any good for his mind.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed heavily as she entered the house.<p>

"Something the matter dear?" Her mother called from the living-room.

"You heard that?" Kagome asked sitting next to her.

"Hm. Tell me what's wrong"

"It's the well. When I was outside I felt like it was calling to me. It almost felt like it was going to work."

"So it didn't work I take it?"

"Well, I didn't actually try it." Kagome replied.

"So there's a possibility-"

"Don't mom. I don't want to get my hopes up just so it can shatter."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed a little. "That's why it's called a risk dear. Do you miss the feudal era?"

Kagome nodded. "It feels more like home than here." She said truthfully.

"Then what's stopping you from taking that risk?"

"Fear. If it doesn't works then I'll feel depressed and alone again. And if it does work then what if I can't come back?"

"Oh sweet heart." Her mother hugged her softly. "It's okay to feel afraid but you can't let that rule your decisions in life."

"I know mom but I-" she stopped. "The well's calling me again."

Her mother sighed softly. "Go Kagome."

"What?" Kagome stared at her mother surprised.

"Go now or you'll regret it later."

"But mom...I might not come back."

"But you also might never get a chance like this again. Kagome I love you and I want you to be truly happy. And don't argue with me because I know you haven't been happy since you came back."

"I'm going to miss you mom." Kagome said crying.

"I know dear. I'm going to miss you too."

Kagome smiled at her mother and pulled away from the embrace. "I'm going to change before I go" She rushed up the stairs to her room and went into the closet. Hanging there was the miko garb given to her by Sesshomaru. It was the only thing she came back with to the present. She quickly change out of her modern clothes and placed it on. "Still fits" she said smiling. She took the small silver necklace she just bought and put it on.

She left her room and headed for the well, her family stand there waiting.

"So you're going?" Souta asked looking down.

"Yeah I guess I am. I'm going to miss you Souta" she said hugging him tight. She could feel his shoulders shake as he cried.

"I'm going to miss you too sis"

She let go of him and smiled bright. "I love you Souta. Be strong okay?"

He nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Good-bye gramps" Kagome turned to her grandfather and hugged him also.

"Be careful of those demons child." He said holding her tight.

"Don't worry I will." She then gave her mother one last hug before opening the well-house. "I love you guys." She said with teary eyes as she went in and hopped over the ledge. She was immediately surrounded by the familiar blue lights and magic that took her through time.

"Good-bye Kagome, my dear little angel." Her mother's last whisper reach her and she let a tear fall.

"Good-bye mother"

* * *

><p>"I'm back" Kagome felt the magic of the well vanish and smiled at the sky crying softly. She would miss her family dearly but she had no regrets. She was home and she would be alright. Wiping the last tears from her eyes Kagome started to climb out of the well. "Nice to know I'm not out of shape" she said to herself jokingly.<p>

Once out she sat on the edge of the well and looked around. Everything was just as she left it... or she at least hoped so. She stood up and headed down the path she knew well that lead to the village. She calmly walked toward Keade's hut, all the while the villagers just stared as if she was a ghost. Finally one of them ran toward Keade's shouting. "Lady Kagome's back!"

"What are you talking about?" A voice called from inside. A female with long brown hair emerged from within the hut, three little children following behind.

The villager simply pointed at Kagome's direction and the young female gasp. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded. She ran up to the taijiya and embrace her in a hug. "Hello Sango. I'm back"

"But how?"

"The well let me through one last time."

Sango smiled and hugged her friend once more. "Oh Kagome I've missed you."

"So have I."

"Lady Kagome is that really you?" came a voice behind them.

Kagome smiled at the new comer. "Yes Miroku it's me. I'm back to stay"

The monk smiled and gave her a small hug. "That's wonderful news. Everyone will be so please when they see you."

"I would hope so" he said. Then she looked down at the three children behind Sango. "And who might these little angels be?"

"Oh these are our children" Sango said with a small blush. Pointing from the biggest to the smallest she named them. "This is Ryoko, Daisuke and Hibiki."

Kagome smiled at them. "They're so beautiful. Hopefully they grow up to be more like their mother."

"Hey" Miroku called out and placed his hand over his heart as if in pain. "I am wounded by your words."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and went inside the hut. "Hello Keade" she greeted when she saw the old miko sitting there.

"Kagome you have returned." Keade stood and hugged the young girl.

"Yes I'm here to stay. Where is Shippo?"

"He is out training with Kohaku I believe." Sango answered coming into the hut. "Miroku went to get them."

"Kagome!" A figure tackled the young miko to the ground in a hug. "You're back! Rin had hoped you would return one day."

"R-Rin?" Kagome asked with a glance at the girl holding her. She had not only gotten taller but her hair was also longer and cascaded over her shoulders. "My how you've grown. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you are back."

"So am I. But how is it that-"

"Kagome!" another voice interrupted her and she stared at the figure at the door. At first she couldn't tell who this boy was. He was about the same height as her brother, with short orange-red hair and green eyes. The fox tail behind him gave his identity away and Kagome gaped.

"Shippo?!" Kagome got up and pulled the kitsune into her arms. "What did you do hit a growth spurt? My little Shippo all grown up"

Shippo let out a laugh. "I haven't grown that much. In youkai terms I'm still just a kid."

"That maybe true but your growing up to me. And now there's Kohaku." she said turning to the next person that entered the small hut.

"Hello lady Kagome." he greeted with a smile returning the hug she gave him. "It is good to see you"

"It seems you too have grown. Are you still-"

"I heard Kagome's back!" another familiar voice shouted as a red and white blur entered the hut. This made Kagome a little pissed. That had to be the third interruption she's gotten.

"It's true Inuyasha. I'm back"

The hanyou looked at her for a moment before embracing her in a hug. "I didn't think it was possible. How did you come back?"

"The well let me through one last time." she answered. She took a seat and motioned for him to sit next to her, then told everyone how she felt the magic in the well revive.

"Oh so that's what Sesshomaru must have felt" Inuyasha said more to himself than anyone else.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah the guy was by the well. I think he felt the magic in the well. I don't think he knew what it meant because he asked me if I felt anything."

"Where is he now?"

"Went back to the western lands"

"How long ago was that?" she asked getting up.

"A while ago. Hey, where are you going?"

"To find him of course." She said heading for the door. She was immediately pulled back down though. "Inuyasha"

"Don't bother he'll be back"

"Inuyasha's right." Shippo said patting her on the shoulder. "Sesshomaru goes by the well often. It's where he goes to think."

"And because he misses you" Rin added with a grin.

"He does?" Kagome blushed lightly. "Oh fine I'll wait but if he doesn't come back tomorrow then I'm going to look for him."

"Good. It's not fair if he gets all the attention when you've just come back" Inuyasha stated with an air of finality.

"Alright fine" she said giggling.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on the last five years. Kagome was shocked and proud to know Rin was training under the taijiya to become stronger. A trait she picked up from Kagome as Inuyasha had jokingly implied. Sango and Miroku had gotten married the month after she left and was going to have their fourth child, seeing as Sango was three months along. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both had continued Shippo's training, along with Kohaku. It had surprised the young miko that the brothers were getting along well. After everyone ate they turned in for the night. Sango and Miroku went to their own hut with their three young ones, Shippo and Kohaku shared a separate hut with Inuyasha, which left Kagome to stay in the hut with Keade and Rin.

It was a shame she couldn't sleep though. Checking to see if the two occupants were asleep, Kagome slipped out into the night for a walk. It was a beautiful night and it was then that she realized that the moon was full. It lit the path she walked and engulf the clearing where the well stood. Her fingers danced on the ledge and she sighed. The well was sealed forever, this she knew. She only hope her family beyond the well could move on happily without her. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't sense the presence of the youkai behind her.

"Kagome"

She jumped at the voice and whirled around to come face to face with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru" She did not have time to think as he pulled her into his arms. Shocked that he was the first to act, she returned the embrace.

"You're real" he said. The taiyoukai had gone back to his lands but kept having a nagging feeling that he should go back to the well. When he finally listened to his instincts and gone back, he saw her standing there. At first he thought his eyes where playing tricks on him or that he could be dreaming, so he called her name. Sure enough when he saw her face and heard her voice, he knew she was there.

Kagome giggled in his arms. "Of course I'm real you silly dog"

"This Sesshomaru is not a silly dog." He placed a hand on her cheek and stared into her deep blue eyes. "Why have you come back?"

Kagome blinked. That was not what she had expected to hear. "Because I missed you. Because I couldn't spend another day without you. The well gave me one last chance to come back and I took that risk. I took it because I needed to come back. Because I needed to be with you. Because I love you" She answered never taking her eyes off of him.

"This Sesshomaru has also missed you" he said after some time. "And... I also love you Kagome." He brought his lips down on hers in a passionate kiss. Kagome returned it with equal passion. His hold on her tighten as he licked her lip for entrance, which she so happily obliged. When they broke apart, Kagome snuggled int his fur and let out a contented sigh. "Stay with me" she heard him say.

"Always" she whispered with a smile. That night she would spend with him there under the stars and in the morning they will head back to the village. Kagome was back where she felt she truly belonged. She was with family, with her love and she was home where she could finally be truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene. why is this so long? cause it's the end ^^ yay! done with this now i just got to complete the other story i have. man i'm lazy. hope you guys enjoyed my last chappy. see ya next time and don't forget to review it makes me happy when you do<strong>


End file.
